Recuperando El Amor
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: Sasuke es incapaz de sentir amor. O eso piensa él. Pero cambia luego de conocer a Sakura/ "Maldito malnac-" Y Fue cuando un disparo cortó el aire "¡Sasuke-kun!"- "Te amo mi flor de cerezo"...
1. Hermosa

Hola, Hola… otra vez. Acá traigo mi tercer fic. El primero fue Nueve Besos y el segundo Desconsideración y Soledad espero que les hayan gustado. Ahora vuelvo con otro SasuSaku porque esta pareja es… simplemente perfecta. Y voy a intentar meter otras como ser NaruHina, porque también me gusta. Sin más que decir, les dejo con el primer capítulo de mi fic. Espero que les guste!

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

Dedicado a: **Lupita-chan**

**Recuperando El Amor **

Capitulo 1: Hermosa

Eran las 8:00 de la mañana en la enorme residencia Uchiha, cuando un muchacho moreno abrió sus oscuros ojos. Y tras mirar la hora en su reloj, suspiró prolongadamente. Aún no podía encontrar la causa por la cual todos los días se levantaba a la misma hora sin que su hermano, su padre o el despertador lo hicieran salir de sus sueños. En fin, le daba igual. Descartó inmediatamente la posibilidad de seguir durmiendo al escuchar la puerta de su cuarto abrirse violentamente.

- ¡Arriba, ototo! ¡Arriba! ¡Ya es de día! – ese fue el ensordecedor grito de su hermano mayor, quien al parecer, había despertado con buen humor _excesivo_, algo extraño en él.

- Maldición Itachi… - murmuró la persona aún acostada en la cama - ¡Hay 365 días en el año, pero nunca me despiertas de esta forma!

El aludido lanzó una risotada antes de acercarse a la ventana y abrir las cortinas, dando paso a los brillantes rayos de sol; los cuales al contacto con los ojos del menor lastimaron sus ojos.

- ¡¡Itachi!!

- No seas tan gruñón, Sasuke – bromeó el mayor quitando de un tirón las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo - ¡Te van a salir arrugas!

Sasuke se incorporó en su cama, pasando una mano por su cabello.

- Deja de molestarme, aniki – pidió el adormecido muchacho. - ¿Me dirás porque estás tan emocionado?

- ¡Ah si, si! – Recordó Itachi – Papá me dijo que hoy llegaría la empleada que contrató para que dirija las ocupaciones de la casa.

- ¿Por una simple empleada estás así de feliz? – preguntó Sasuke arqueando las cejas.

- ¡Baka! – Exclamó su hermano, pareciendo indignado - ¿Cómo una simple empleada? ¡Esta mujer nos va a alimentar, a lavar la ropa, a cuidar pero lo más importante… NOS VA A LIMPIAR LA CASA! ¡¿No es genial?!

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sasuke sonrió de manera arrogante.

- Ah, así que por ahí iba la cosa… - comentó como al pasar – Estas feliz porque vas a tener a alguien que limpie el chiquero que tienes en tu habitación ¿No es verdad?

- ¡Exacto! – Señaló su hermano más que emocionado - ¡Es una idea genial!

- No puedo creer que tengas 20 años y ni siquiera te dignes a limpiar tu cuarto…

Pero el mayor ya no lo escuchaba, sino que se encaminaba hacia la puerta murmurando una y otra vez _Genial… Simplemente genial…_. Volvió a cerrar la puerta con un azote dejando a su hermano solo.

Éste, negó con la cabeza y se levantó para dirigirse al baño. Se miró al espejo, el cual le devolvió la imagen de un muchacho alto, con tez pálida, cabello negro-azulado, ojos oscuros y profundos, con cuerpo atractivo y bien formado.

Sasuke Uchiha estudió su reflejo unas cuantas veces y respiró hondo. No podía dejar de pensar que cada mañana al mirarse en el espejo se desconocía cada vez más. Tampoco podía creer que el muchacho que tenía frente a él era el mismo que había disfrutado tanto de la vida anteriormente. Que había reído, que había sido feliz, que había _amado_.

- Si tan solo estuvieras aquí… mamá…

Agitó la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, aunque él perfectamente sabía que nunca podría hacerlos desaparecer por completo.

Se duchó rápidamente y tras cambiarse con vaqueros y una remera azul, bajó las escaleras hacia el comedor de su casa. ¿Casa? Es decir, Mansión.

Así es, los Uchiha vivían en un enorme hogar, en el barrio más importante de la ciudad de Tokio. El padre de Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha, era el presidente de una de las cadenas hoteleras más reconocidas en todo el mundo, lo cual les permitía a él y sus dos hijos, llevar una vida de reyes. Claro que tener ese cargo dejaba desventajas a su paso. Por sus constantes viajes y reuniones con accionistas y empresarios, el padre de Sasuke nunca se encontraba en casa junto a sus hijos. Ambos muchachos se habían adaptado a los apretados horarios que su padre tenía para verlos, sin decir nada. Después de todo, era su trabajo y hacía todo por ellos.

Para Sasuke no había sido problema no ver a su padre muy seguido, ya que continuaba teniendo a su aniki, pero al entrar éste en la universidad, hizo que el menor quedara solo en compañía de la enorme mansión que poseían. Y su madre no era posibilidad, ya que había muerto hacía ya un largo tiempo, dejando a Sasuke realmente devastado.

Al llegar al comedor no encontró ni a su padre ni a Itachi. Como tampoco halló ningún indicio de que alguien había preparado el desayuno. Se resignó a hacerlo por su cuenta, pero cuando estaba por abrir la heladera para sacar lo necesario, una mano lo detuvo.

- ¡Sasuke, buenos días! – saludó Fugaku, sonriendo.

- Buenos días – murmuró su hijo, sin prestarle mucha atención, eligiendo lo que iba a querer para comer. Al momento en que alargó una mano para sacar la mermelada del refrigerador, un empujón lo alejó de su cometido.

- Ven hijo, quiero que tú e Itachi conozcan a alguien – expresó el hombre arrastrando a Sasuke, el cual aún tenía el brazo extendido en busca de una mermelada que nunca iba a hallar en el aire de su living. Dejó caer su mano y se dejó guiar por su padre.

Al llegar a su enorme sala de estar, descubrió que Itachi ya se encontraba allí; sonriente y expectante ante la mujer que haría que seguramente haría del basurero en donde dormía una verdadera habitación.

- Muchachos, quiero que conozcan a Sakura, ella va a ser la encargada de los quehaceres de la casa mientras yo no esté.

Sasuke no podo hacer más que sorprenderse al encontrar con la mirada a una muchacha que no podía pasar los 17 años de edad, no muy alta, de rostro amable, enormes ojos jade y un peculiar cabello ¿rosa?

Sakura asintió y se inclinó levemente hacia delante como forma de saludo.

- Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Haruno. – se presentó la muchacha para luego mostrar una sonrisa sincera haciendo que Sasuke dejara de respirar por unos momentos. Sencillamente hermosa.

Esa fue la única palabra que cruzó la mente de Sasuke Uchiha al ver por primera vez a Sakura Haruno. _Hermosa._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y? Que pareció? No es muy largo pero es lo que pude hacer. Espero que les guste, si gusta lo sigo sino veré.

Sería mucho pedir un review? Uno chiquitito?

Sayo!

**Hikari x Takeru**


	2. Agradable

Acá traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia ^^, espero que les guste.

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

**Recuperando El Amor **

Capitulo 2: Agradable

Él aún continuaba observando con cuidado a la muchacha que se presentaba frente a él cuando la voz de su padre lo despertó.

- Sakura, ellos son mis dos hijos: Itachi – señaló al mayor el cual le sonrió – y Sasuke. – a diferencia de su hermano, éste no reaccionó igual. Simplemente movió su cabeza hacia delante en forma de saludo.

Sakura les agradeció el gesto con una nueva sonrisa, causando el mismo efecto en Sasuke.

- _Esto es estúpido, maldición, es solo una chica… _

Itachi había comenzado a hablar con su padre sobre la excelente idea de haber contratado a alguien que los ayude con la casa mientras que la muchacha reía de vez en cuando por sus comentarios. _Hermosa_. La palabra volvió a resonarle en la mente y movió la cabeza para quitarla de sus pensamientos.

- Chicos, Sakura va a vivir con nosotros – informó Fugaku colocando una mano en el hombro derecho de la recién nombrada – Después de todo, su trabajo es de tiempo completo. Quiero que la hagan sentir en casa y colaboren con ella. Por ejemplo, **Itachi**, sería genial si luego de que ella acomodara tu habitación no la volvieras a convertir en el basurero que es en este momento.

El mayor colocó su mano derecha en la nuca mostrándose algo apenado por el comentario, mientras que su hermano solo se dedicó a sonreír de lado.

- Muy bien, ya están las presentaciones hechas. Ahora, tengo una reunión con un accionista interesado en el hotel de Roma, así que debo marcharme. Sakura, mis hijos se encargarán de mostrarte la casa. ¿Está bien? Volveré cuando acabe, nos vemos.

Sin más, desapareció por la puerta de entrada dejando la sala en un completo silencio. El cual no duró mucho ya que el celular de Itachi comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Si?... ¡Sasori!... ¿¡Que ya has llegado a la ciudad!?... ¿Anoche? ¡Maldito ¿Cómo no me dices? ¡Podríamos haber ido por unas cervezas!... Claro, en menos de quince minutos estoy ahí… - al cortar, miró a su hermano pequeño. – Me voy a desayunar con Sasori, Sasuke, muéstrale tú la casa a Sakura.

Y antes de que éste podría haber contestado con Si o No, Itachi ya había desaparecido por el mismo lugar que su padre. Sasuke suspiró, era en vano replicar cualquier cosa, él ya sabía perfectamente que por nada del mundo su hermano dejaría de verse con su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Sakura volvió su mirada hacia el único Uchiha que quedaba en la casa, y sonrió.

- ¿Me mostrarás la casa, Sasuke-kun?

- _¿Sasuke-kun? Se oye… lindo. _– Hmp, sígueme.

Sasuke comenzó el recorrido por la enorme cocina, le indicó donde estaban guardadas todas las cosas: utensilios, ingredientes y demás cosas que seguramente utilizaría para preparar las comidas; luego pasaron al comedor, no había mucho que mostrar pero Sakura quedó un largo tiempo contemplando maravillada las paredes llenas de cuadros antiguos sobre la familia Uchiha. Pasaron al living, en donde habían hecho las presentaciones, para luego subir las escaleras hacia las habitaciones.

El pasillo, al igual que el comedor, se alzaba con varias imágenes pintadas en cuadros, a lo que Sakura volvió a detenerse para admirarlas. Una en especial pareció llamarle la atención, Sasuke lo notó inmediatamente. Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y se paró a la par de la muchacha.

- Es mi madre. – comentó haciendo que Sakura diera un pequeño respingo. La había tomado de sorpresa. El Uchiha no se inmutó ante la reacción, sino que mantenía la vista fija en el retrato. Sakura sonrió.

- Es muy hermosa. – dijo volviendo la vista hacia la mujer, la cual los miraba con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

- Sí… era la mejor. – acotó Sasuke con voz ahogada. Aún luego de tantos años de su muerte, no se acostumbraba a hablar de ella sin sentirse vacío. Nunca podría sobreponerse al hecho de no tener más a su madre, era demasiado duro.

- Lo lamento – murmuró Sakura desviando la vista para posarla en sus ojos negros. Y por un momento, ambos quedaron conectados por esa mirada.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

- No importa – _Mentira_ – Te muestro tu habitación.

La habitación de huéspedes era lo suficientemente espaciosa como para que Sakura se sintiera a gusto. Aunque era bastante simple. Una cama de dos plazas, un armario, en una esquina había un pequeño escritorio. La muchacha dejó su maleta al lado de su cama.

- Tienen una hermosa casa y está bien cuidada. ¿Ha habido alguien más que limpiara en esta casa antes que yo?

- En realidad, no. De vez en cuando, yo me encargaba de la limpieza, y me turnaba con mi hermano. Pero lo fuimos dejando.

Ella asintió comenzando a desempacar. No traía mucha ropa consigo. Además del vestido rosa que llevaba puesto, colocó en su cama cinco más entre los colores rosas y blancos. Su forma de vestir era simple, no como las mujeres de su edad que conocía… Ahora que lo pensaba, Sakura se veía extremadamente joven.

- Oye… eh, Sakura… - se sintió tonto al tartamudear tratando de definirse por preguntarle algo tan normal como su edad.

- Dime Sasuke-kun.

- _Sasuke-kun…_ ¿Cuántos años tienes? Eres joven, tanto o más que yo.

La muchacha colocó una mueca divertida en su rostro.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

- 17 – respondió el Uchiha. Ella asintió.

- Yo tengo 16, pero cumpliré los 17 en dos meses. Así que te alcanzaré. – rió para volver la vista a la tarea de sacar su ropa de la pequeña maleta.

De pronto, Sasuke se sintió un idiota parado en el medio de la habitación mirando como Sakura terminaba de desempacar. Estaba por retirarse cuando un rugido se escuchó en el ambiente.

Un rugido provocado por él; mejor dicho, por su estómago.

Inmediatamente sintió los colores aparecer en su rostro, aún más cuando Sakura se dio vuelta con un rostro lleno de culpabilidad.

- ¡Lo lamento Sasuke-kun!, por haberme mostrado la casa no has desayunado ¿No es verdad?

- Hmp – "dijo" el muchacho mirando hacia otro lado. Cuando escuchó un ruido. Sakura había cerrado su maleta y se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¡Vamos, te prepararé el desayuno por haber sido tan agradable conmigo!

Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces sin moverse de su lugar. Perdón. ¿Ella había dicho que el había sido _agradable_? ¡Nadie nunca le había dicho eso! Y no era que un algún momento de su 'recorrido' le hubiera dado motivos para que pensara que su forma de ser era agradable.

Generalmente le decían lo contrario: que era callado, que se comportaba como un arrogante. Como si a él le importara lo que la gente decía. Él era Sasuke Uchiha, podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera. Nadie le diría como ser. Pero agradable era, tal vez, la palabra más alejada para caracterizar su forma de ser.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Vienes? – preguntó la voz dulce de su nueva "sirvienta". Él asintió y la siguió hasta su cocina.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya tenía por lo menos cinco platos frente a él. Waffles con caramelo, tostadas, mermelada, jugo de naranja, a su lado un batido de chocolate y una cereza sobre él coronaban un desayuno que podía decirse Perfecto.

Sakura rió al ver la cara de asombro de Sasuke.

- Si hay algo que no te gusta, dímelo, así lo excluyo de tus desayunos.

Él asintió quedamente. Caramelo, mermelada, naranja… era todo perfecto. Principalmente la enorme copa que se alzaba frente a él. ¡Batido de chocolate! ¡Él **amaba** el chocolate! Todo lo que había frente a él era perfecto. Estiró la mano y sujetó el vaso que contenía la espumante bebida. La probó y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos: eso era un pedazo de cielo. Podía decir que era el mejor batido que había probado en su vida. Volvió su vista a la muchacha la cual lo miraba sonriendo, con su rostro apoyado en su mano derecha.

- ¿Y? ¿Está bueno?

¿Bueno? Ese era el calificativo más pobre que podía tener ese batido. Era genial. Asintió y continuó probando las otras cosas que tenía en la mesa. Tal y como lo primero, todo estaba delicioso. Al terminar la última tostada miró a la muchacha que continuaba pendiente de sus reacciones.

- ¿Te gustó? – quiso saber comenzando a levantar todo de la mesa.

- Cocinas muy bien, Sakura – halagó. La verdad era que quería decirle algo más significativo pero expresar sentimientos no era, precisamente, lo que mejor se le daba.

- ¡Me alegro! – dijo dando un saltito antes de comenzar a lavar las cosas que había utilizado.

Sasuke continuó sentado mirando la espalda de la muchacha, preguntándose algo internamente. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan joven como Sakura estuviera trabajando de sirvienta en las casas? ¿Sería solo un empleo por las vacaciones o en verdad lo necesitaba? Tomando aire y aún no convencido del todo en preguntar, Sasuke abrió su boca:

- Sakura… - la aludida no se dio vuelta sino que sujetó una nueva tasa para limpiarla con la esponja.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Por qué trabajas de sirvienta?

Tras la pregunta, la pelirosa cerró el grifo del agua y dejó la tasa reluciente al lado de las demás. Dio vuelta su cuerpo para apoyarse en la mesada y sonrió.

- Que curioso… Verás, mi madre murió hace dos años y no éramos, en lo que se dice, una familia de clase alta; así que tuve que comenzar a trabajar para pagar mis estudios. Durante el año vivo con mi tío, pero limpio casas en las vacaciones porque no quiero que nadie me mantenga. De esa forma, gano dinero y la gasto en mis cosas: ropa, libros, lo que necesite. ¿Eso contesta tu pregunta? – aún habiendo dicho todo lo que dijo, Sakura no había borrado en ningún momento su semblante sereno.

Sasuke asintió para luego caer en la cuenta de otra cosa.

- Espera, ¿Y tu padre? - _¿Es que acaso se me dio por ser curioso?_

Eso sí causó un efecto diferente en la chica. Apretó los puños y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

- Él… nos abandonó a mí y a mi madre cuando yo tenía siete años de edad. Se fue con otra mujer; nunca más lo volvimos a ver. No se preocupó por ver como seguíamos, simplemente desapareció. – Se detuvo y un devastador silencio se expandió en el aire - Pero ¿sabes? No me importa. Por gente como él no se merece hablar.

Esas palabras hicieron que Sasuke asintiera. Sakura tenía toda la razón. Él podía ser callado, arrogante, autosuficiente pero abandonar a una familia era demasiado. Pensó en todo el dolor que Sakura sintió a lo largo de su vida y miró sus ojos: tenían un hermoso brillo, lleno de vida. A pesar de todo, no había perdido las ganas de vivir.

Sonrió de lado. Esa muchacha era admirable.

- ¡Pero no hablemos de eso, Sasuke-kun! – Comentó recobrando su rostro sonriente – Tú serás el encargado de decirme los gustos de cada Uchiha, ¿si?

Sasuke bajó los hombros, levantando las cejas. Menudo cambio. Se sorprendía al ver que luego de hablar de algo tan delicado como fue su pasado se preocupara por cosas como los gustos de cada uno.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó inocentemente.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza sonriéndole sinceramente, como hacía bastante que no sonreía. Esa muchacha además de ser admirable, era atenta con los demás. _Demasiado perfecta, indudablemente hermosa y agradablemente… agradable. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sí, terminé el segundo capi! No tenía pensado subirlo hoy pero aquí esta. La verdad que estoy cansada. En parte es porque cierta persona a la que yo llamo "mi novio" me lanzó a la pileta de su casa con ropa ¬¬ Pero la pasé genial!

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y gracias a **Setsuna17; Lydie haley y Ashrriel** por sus Reviews. Realmente los aprecio mucho, este capitulo va para ustedes! ^^

Nos encontramos en la próxima actualización! Sayo!

**Hikari x Takeru**


	3. Familia

Vuelvo con el tercer capi, para los que sigue la historia MUChAS GRACIAS A ELLOS! De verdad, los aprecio!, Sin más, los dejo leer. XD

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

**Recuperando El Amor **

Capitulo 3: Familia

Se pasaron casi toda la mañana hablando. Sasuke le hizo saber, como ella quería, los gustos de su hermano y su padre. Le contó que a Itachi no le gustaba el pescado y que era alérgico a la canela, alegando la vez que se le habían formado manchas el rostro al probar una salsa de tomate, pimienta y _canela_. A lo que Sakura rió acompañada por las carcajadas de Sasuke. Su disgusto por los peces lo había heredado de Fugaku quien no aguantaba si quiera el olor de los moluscos. A diferencia de ambos, al azabache le gustaba muchísimo comer pescado; comentando que él y su abuelo siempre iban a pescar de pequeños.

Sakura oía todo atentamente, como grabando en su mente cada palabra que salía de su boca. Parecía serle muy importante el hecho de agradarle a la familia y de no cometer ningún error; después de todo, Fugaku no lo parecía pero era bastante exigente.

Cuando el reloj del living tocó las once, la pelirosa se levantó.

- Bueno Sasuke-kun, muchas gracias. Ahora voy a hacer el almuerzo, ¿Te pareces bien spaghetti con bistec?

- Mientras la salsa tenga canela, todo bien – replicó Sasuke colocando sus brazos en el respaldo del sillón. Sakura rió melodiosamente y se alejó del lugar, asintiendo.

Sasuke, al verse solo en la habitación, cerró los ojos. Además de ser hermosa era agradable. No se imaginaba tenerla todo el día en esa casa, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a vivir solo en esa enorme mansión. Iba a ser un gran cambio tener una persona con cabello rosa dando vuelta por ahí, limpiando y cocinando. Un cambio que no le desagradaría del todo.

Su hermano llegó quince minutos antes del mediodía, con un rostro sonriente que se desvaneció al ver el semblante feliz de Sasuke.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – quiso saber, sorprendido.

Sasuke levantó las cejas.

- Nada… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Itachi no dijo nada hasta luego de unos segundos.

- Estabas… sonriendo. – murmuró como si fuera tan posible como que a un cerdo le salgan alas y vuele.

Sasuke no le encontró el porque a tanta sorpresa sino que levantó los hombros.

- ¿Y qué?

- Sasuke, estabas _sonriendo_. – insistió casi alarmado.

- ¿¡Y qué?! – replicó nuevamente su hermano, molestándose.

El mayor simplemente quedó parado como idiota en la mitad de la sala para luego curvar sus labios en una tenue sonrisa.

- Nada – terminó para luego dirigirse al baño no sin antes desordenar los cabellos de su hermano pequeño.

Sasuke permaneció en el sillón, sin moverse y con la mirada clavada en Itachi. ¿Y a ese que le pasaba? ¿Sasori le habría hecho algo? Dejó de pensar respecto a su hermano cuando la cabeza de Sakura apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Dónde me dijiste que estaban los fideos?

- En la alacena de arriba, las quinta puerta. – contestó volviendo la vista a ella.

- ¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Su cocina es muy grande Sasuke-kun! – rió Sakura desapareciendo de la vista del pelinegro. Éste sonrió de lado. "Sasuke-kun". Que bien que sonaba.

- Ya entiendo que es lo que te pasa – comentó una voz divertida desde algún lugar de la sala. Sasuke fijó sus ojos en el dueño de esa voz y encontró a su hermano, apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo abiertamente.

- ¿Qué entiendes? – preguntó Sasuke sin comprender.

Itachi se acercó hasta quedar frente a él y le golpeó la frente con su dedo índice.

- Te gusta Sakura – canturreó en voz baja.

Inmediatamente, el rostro de Sasuke pasó a tener dos tonos más de lo normal. Y el mayor echó a reír a carcajada limpia.

- ¡Si! ¡Te gusta Sak-¡ - antes de que pudiera terminar, Sasuke ya le había saltado al cuello tapándole la boca con ambas manos.

- ¿¡Que estas diciendo!? ¡Acabo de conocerla! – exclamó indignado pero sin que el sonrojo abandonara su piel.

- ¡Sí, Sasuke-_**kun**_, estas enamor-¡

- ¡Cállate, no es verdad! – opacaba Sasuke sin quitar sus manos de los labios de su hermano.

En medio de esa 'discusión', ninguno de los dos había notado que la puerta se había abierto dejando entrar a un hombre con traje y cabello negro. Fugaku resopló, pero luego de unos pocos segundos sonrió muy levemente. Hacía tiempo que no veía pelear a sus hijos. El trabajo le quitaba mucho tiempo, extrañaba estar todo el día con ellos; como también extrañaba la compañía de su esposa. Como la añoraba… Mikoto.

Cuando vio que a la pelea ya entraban los puños de ambos, decidió detenerlos.

- ¡Hey salvajes, paren ya!

Al escuchar ese grito, el puño que Sasuke estaba por estrellar en el rostro de Itachi se detuvo, así como el jalón de pelo que el mayor le devolvería. El hombre suspiró sonoramente.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes muchachos? A ver, ¿Por qué peleaban?

- Porque Sasuke-kun está…

- ¡Nada! – gritó el aludido pateando a su hermano en la rodilla, causando que el mayor gritara de dolor cayendo a peso muerto en el sillón.

- ¡Sasuke! – regañó Fugaku, acercándose. Rápidamente, una cabeza se asomó por la cocina.

- ¡Dios! – Murmuró Sakura asustándose al ver a Itachi en el sillón con una mueca espantosa de dolor adornando su rostro - ¿Qué sucedió?

- Nada grave, el idiota de mi hermano se lo merecía – replicó el pelinegro menor cruzando sus brazos.

- ¡Maldición Sasuke-baka! – se quejó Itachi levantándose preparado para lanzarse hacia Sasuke, a lo que Fugaku se colocó en el medio.

- Basta los dos. – Ordenó – No quiero que peleen, me basta con que discutan. Ahora, es el primer día de Sakura en esta casa, quiero que la hagan sentir bien. ¿Escucharon? – su voz, normalmente calmada, sonaba más firme de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido creer.

Ambos hermanos cruzaron miradas para luego asentir forzadamente.

- ¡Bien! Creo que es hora del almuerzo, ¿no es así Sakura?

- ¡Si! Ya tengo todo listo, pasen al comedor – comentó la pelirosa sonriendo de felicidad. Mientras los Uchihas se sentaban en las sillas, ella fue dando saltos hacia la cocina para buscar la comida. Al tomar asiento, Sasuke notó que la mesa ya estaba preparada. _Esperen... uno, dos, tres… ¿Y el plato de Sakura? _Pensó Sasuke al tiempo que ella aparecía con una enorme fuente llena de spaghetti cubiertos de salsa. Luego, volvió a desaparecer para traer consigo una olla llena de carne y más salsa.

Estaba por preguntar porque no había cuatro platos en vez de tres, pero alguien se adelantó a mí.

- Sakura, ¿Por qué no pusiste un plato para ti en la mesa? – preguntó Fugaku mirando fijamente a la muchacha. Ella pareció sorprenderse enormemente por la pregunta, simplemente se quedó parada con el cucharón en la mano. Luego, reaccionó y sonrió.

- ¡No, Señor Fugaku! Yo soy una empleada, no sería correcto que coma en la mesa con ustedes, no se preocu-

- ¿Es enserio? – la interrumpió Itachi. La pelirosa desvió la vista hacia él. Sakura pasó saliva y asintió. En todas las casas en donde había trabajado, servía la comida y luego comía aparte. Se había acostumbrado a eso. Agregado a eso, no le parecía acertado sentarse a la mesa como una igual con su patrón.

Fugaku habló con la voz llena de indignación.

- Por favor, Sakura, no pienses así. Ahora tú eres parte de la familia, viviremos juntos, comeremos juntos. ¿Entendido?

- Pero Señor… - trataba de excusarse.

- No se hable más – cortó el hombre levantándose para ir al mueble en donde guardaban la vajilla. Abrió la pequeña puertita para sacar un plato más y dos cubiertos. Los dejó en la mesa, al lado de Sasuke y estiró la mano para conseguir un vaso en el segundo estante.

- Siéntate y come con nosotros, desde hoy eres parte de la familia.

Sasuke pudo notar que al escuchar eso, los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron. Familia. Recordó todo lo que le había contado ella sobre su pasado. Seguramente era por eso. Él sonrió. Iba a tratar de hacerla sentir bien, de hacerla sentir a gusto, que verdaderamente se sintiera parte de la familia.

Tras servir la comida, se sentó temblorosa en la silla ubicada a la izquierda de Sasuke. Pudo notar un cambio en su rostro, sus ojos estaban levemente empañados. ¿Acaso quería llorar?

Alargó su mano para tocar la de Sakura y ella reaccionó, mirándolo.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó en voz baja. Su padre y hermano no se habían dado cuenta del cambio que había presentado la pelirosa, estaban demasiado ocupados devorando con ganas la comida que Sakura había preparado.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

- Gracias – comentó en voz alta. Itachi y Fugaku la miraron con la boca llena. – Gracias por hacer esto, lo aprecio mucho.

- ¡No hay _pogque, Sakuga_!- exclamó el mayor con la boca llena.

- ¡Itachi! – replicó Fugaku haciendo que todos rieran.

Sakura miró a cada uno en la mesa. Conformaban una familia hermosa. Sumado a lo agradable que eran. Si todo seguía y lo que había dicho Fugaku era verdad, seguramente en muy poco tiempo se sentiría realmente parte de la_ familia_. Y no podía sentirse más feliz a causa de eso. Extrañaba mucho ser parte de una.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:D Si, acabe el tercer capitulo! No es muy relevante pero es algo. En el próximo comenzaran a conocerse mejor Sasuke y Sakura, o por lo menos eso tengo planeado escribir!

Espero que este capitulo guste! Muchas gracias a **Setsuna17; Lydie haley y Ashrriel, ****pytufa1622**** y ****kaikiaku**por los reviews, de verdad gracias!

Solo un adelanto, si? :P

_- ¿Qué tienes escrito en ese cuaderno? _

_- Ah nada, solo algunas canciones que escribí… ¿quieres escuchar alguna, Sasuke-kun?_

_- Hmp, sí. _

_(…)_

_- Son muy buenas Sakura._

No es mucho, pero prometo meter alguna que otra canción en el fic. x)

Nos encontramos en la próxima actualización!

**Hikari x Takeru**


	4. Sentimientos

Sí, ya se. Me tardé mucho en subir el capitulo. No tengo excusas pero perdón igual T.T

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

**Recuperando El Amor**

Capítulo 4: Sentimientos. 

El día de la llegada de Sakura se pasó volando. Sasuke nunca vio a una muchacha con tanta energía. La pelirosa no paraba de ir y venir arreglando cosas, limpiando, cerciorándose de que todo este perfecto en la mansión Uchiha.

Sakura parecía ser muy detallista. Sasuke pudo contar tres veces en las cuales repasó con la franela el enorme mueble que tenían en la sala de estar; sin contar las innumerables veces que barría el piso de la cocina sabiendo que a los quince minutos volvería a estar sucio.

Pero lo que más sorprendió al pelinegro menor fue que en todas sus tareas, se empeñaba en hacerlas a la perfección y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. No lo podía entender. ¿Cómo alguien se podía mostrar tan feliz de limpiar?

Para Sakura, era distinto. Estaba realmente agradecida con los Uchiha por haberle dado la posibilidad tanto de trabajar como vivir en esa casa. No era que necesitara con urgencia el trabajo, su tío se lo había dicho. Le había dejado bien en claro que podía quedarse en su casa todo el tiempo que quisiera, sin trabajar. Pero Sakura bien sabía, que aunque tuviera a sus tíos, se encontraba sola en el mundo. Su madre había muerto hacía dos años por una extraña enfermedad en la sangre y su padre era un desgraciado que las había abandonado. Le hervía la sangre tan solo de pensar en él, por eso trataba de no hacerlo. Aunque a veces no podía evitar que en las noches su imagen de 'padre bueno' apareciera en su mente. Realmente lo odiaba.

Al día siguiente, Martes, Sasuke abrió los ojos, molesto.

- No otra vez… - murmuró desviando la vista para encontrar el despertador. 8:00 de la mañana. ¡Maldición! Teniendo todo el tiempo para dormir, su jodida costumbre no lo dejaba disfrutar de sus placenteras vacaciones de verano ¡Sin escuela, ni maestros ni trabajos para quitarle el tiempo para hacer…! nada, en realidad.

Sabiendo de ante mano que no se podía volver a dormir, se duchó rápidamente, cambió sencillo y bajó a prepararse el desayuno.

Fue entonces cuando encontró a Sakura frente a la cocina, manejando una sartén. La pelirosa se giró al escuchar pasos y al ver quien era, plasmó en su rostro una sonrisa enorme.

- Buenos días, Sasuke-kun – saludó volviendo a su tarea de freír los huevos.

- Buenos días – contestó éste, sentándose en la mesa, en donde ya estaban preparados los platos para el desayuno.

- ¿Que vas a querer? Estoy friendo huevos para Itachi, me dijo que se levantaría temprano.

- Hmp. Huevos y jugo serán suficiente.

- ¿Por qué tan poco? – preguntó ella acomodando la comida en su plato, dirigiéndose a exprimir el jugo.

- No tengo apetito. – contestó simplemente. Al ponerle Sakura el jugo frente a él, notó una mancha oscura en su mano derecha. Como impulso, sujetó su muñeca antes de que ella se alejara. Sakura volvió la vista, extrañada.

- ¿Pasa algo Sasuke-kun? – preguntó confundida por la reacción.

Sasuke aún tenía la vista fija en la mancha.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – quiso saber él con voz neutra mostrándole su mano. Sakura sonrió.

- Ah, esto. Es que, anoche estaba escribiendo y se rompió mi lapicera. Me manché un poco con tinta pero no quiso salir toda – replicó riendo.

- Hmp – 'expresó' el pelinegro volviéndose a concentrar en su desayuno.

Casi inmediatamente, Itachi entró a la habitación y se sentó.

- ¡Buenos días ototo-baka! – saludó alegremente.

- Baka – respondió Sasuke con cara de ¬¬

- Buenos días Sakura – dijo Itachi.

- Muy buenos días Itachi-kun – respondió dejando en el plato de él lo que le había pedido que cocinara.

- Gracias… ¿Y papá?

Sasuke levantó los hombros

- El Sr. Fugaku ya se fue a trabajar – contestó Sakura sirviéndole café a Itachi – Dijo que tenía una reunión muy importante y que lo disculparan por no haber podido desayunar con ustedes.

- Mmm, siempre es lo mismo – replicó el mayor metiéndose la comida en la voz – Nunca tiene tiempo para nada.

Ninguno de los otros dos agregó nada más.

Luego del desayuno, cada uno fue a hacer lo suyo. Itachi argumentó que quería salir con su novia por eso se había levantado temprano, y que no volvería hasta la tarde ya que ella luego se iba de viaje y no la vería en dos semanas.

Sasuke se dirigió al ordenador del estudio. Su amigo Naruto le había dicho que le mandaría un mail contándole como la estaba pasando en sus vacaciones en Miami junto a sus padres y su hermana Ino. Antes de irse, el rubio no estaba muy emocionado con la idea de la ciudad. Y Sasuke muy bien sabía que se debía a la novia del muy dobe, Hinata Hyuuga. Desde que comenzaron a salir, hacía ya seis meses, no podían despegarse el uno del otro. A Sasuke le parecía que había demasiada _miel_ entre ellos dos, pero no podía decir nada. Él nunca se había enamorado.

Sakura, mientras tanto, comenzó a ordenar el jardín trasero. Juntó las hojas, acomodó lo que debía acomodar (N/A: disculpen mi poca imaginación ú.ù), se dispuso a regar las plantas y a cortarles los gajos secos. Se pasó la mañana prestándole atención a todo lo que refería patio trasero.

Cuando el reloj dio las once, subió las escaleras y tocó dos veces la puerta de, lo que según ella sabía, era el estudio. Tras esperar cinco segundos, el rostro serio de Sasuke apareció tras el marco.

- Disculpa la molestia, Sasuke-kun, pero somos solo dos para comer así que ¿Qué quieres que prepare? – le preguntó mostrando en su rostro una dulce sonrisa, de aquellas que solo ella podía dar.

Sasuke sintió que le faltaba el aire. ¿Por qué debía ser tan… bonita?

- N-no es molestia – murmuró – Cualquier cosa estaría bien. No es problema.

- ¡Muy bien! – asintió Sakura, animada – Eh… ¿Sasuke-kun?

_Kun…_ - ¿Si?

- ¿Te sientes bien? Tu rostro está algo… rojo.

El muchacho se hizo hacia atrás y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. ¡Demonios! Se había sonrojado.

- N-no es nada S-Sakura – consiguió articular desviando la vista hacia la pared izquierda del pasillo.

- Bueno, pero si te sientes mal, me dices. Te llamo cuando la comida esté hecha ¿si?

Tras asentir y cerrar la puerta, Sasuke golpeó la pared con el puño. _Maldición, es solo una chica, es solo Sakura, la chica que limpia… Deja de ser tan idiota, Sasuke._

Continuó hablando con su amigo Shikamaru por Internet y se dispuso a tranquilizarse un poco.

En la cocina, Sakura iba de un lado a otro recolectando los ingredientes para un estofado.

- Tengo que hacerlo bien… - murmuraba caminando de una alacena a otra – El estofado es la comida preferida de Sasuke-kun… - al recordar al chico, un leve sonrojo cubrió los mejillas.

_**Que guapo que es…**_ - decía una voz entusiasmada en su mente.

_Si… pero es el hijo de mi jefe, no sería correcto…_

_**Al diablo con la corrección Sakurita, ¿O querrás pasar toda tu vida como una solterona?**_

¡Claro que no! – dijo Sakura en voz alta, sacando la salsa de tomate de la heladera- Es solo que… _no soy lo suficiente para él…_

_**¿Ves? Ese es tu problema ¡Siempre te menosprecias! ¡Tienes que tener confianza en ti misma, mujer! **_

_Para ti es fácil decirlo _– Suspiró observando el suelo – Pero aceptémoslo, no soy lo suficientemente buena para…

- ¿Para qué, Sakura?

La pelirosa alzó la vista, asustada. En la puerta de la cocina se encontraba el menor de los Uchiha apoyado contra el marco con los brazos cruzados. Se veía tan…

_Perfecto_- ¡Sasuke-kun! – exclamó sorprendida y avergonzada. - ¡No te vi! ¿Desde cuando estás ahí? – quiso saber volviendo a su labor de buscar los ingredientes.

- No hace mucho – respondió adelantándose hasta llegar a la muchacha, la cual al darse vuelta se encontró con el rostro de Sasuke - ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que no querías que sepa, Sakura?

Al verse en esa situación, la chica fue retrocediendo cada vez más hasta llegar al mesón.

- ¡N-no! ¡Claro que no! – rió nerviosa, sintiendo sus manos temblar ligeramente.

- Te escuché hablar – continuó Sasuke mirándola a los ojos y perdiéndose en ellos por unos momentos.

- ¡Si! A veces, tengo la costumbre de hablar sola, je je – dijo apresuradamente la Haruno

- Dijiste: 'Aceptémoslo, no soy lo suficientemente buena para…' ¿Qué?, Sakura? – recitó él, esperando una respuesta. Su nueva empleada, aunque él no la viera como tal, le daba curiosidad. Y no era solo curiosidad el sentimiento que le despertaba por dentro.

- Eh… que… no soy suficientemente buena… para… - _¡Piensa, Saku, rápido!_ – Para… ¡Preparar un buen estofado! – dijo sin saber que más inventar.

Las cejas de Sasuke se alzaron. ¿Qué no era suficientemente buena para preparar un estofado? ¿Eso era lo que la tenía yendo de acá para allá, moviéndose nerviosamente, hablando sola?

- Sinceramente Saku, yo creo que eres perfectamente buena para preparar cualquier cosa en la cocina. Tu comida es deliciosa. – comentó Sasuke para luego sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. No acostumbraba a elogiar pero era verdad, la comida que preparaba Sakura era un manjar.

Inmediatamente, el comentario hizo que la chica se sonrojara y mirara hacia otro lado.

- Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun… voy a seguir preparando la comida, ¿Si?

- Esta bien – respondió el muchacho. Pero no pasó nada.

- Etto… Sasuke-kun… ¿Me dejas ir?

Sasuke no lo había notado aún, pero había avanzado tanto que tenía a Sakura entre sus brazos, arrinconada contra la mesada. Se alejó rápidamente sintiendo como el rostro le quemaba.

- Lo lamento.

- No hay problema – replicó Saku, girándose para encender el fuego.

_**¿Qué no hay problema? ¡¿Qué no hay problema!? ¡Hace un día que lo conoces y ya quieres saltar a su cuello! ¿Eso no es un problema?**_

_Cállate Inner _

_**¿Y que me dices de tus sonrojos? ¡Y del sueño de anoche! **_

_Cállate Inner._

_**¿Y de tu enorme fuerza de voluntad actuar como si nada cuando lo ves?**_

_Cállate Inner_

_**¡No me voy a callar!**_

_¡O te callas o voy a un psicólogo para que me diga como diablos me deshago de ti de una vez!_

…

_Así me gusta._ – sonrisa de victoria por parte de Saku. ;)

Continuó preparando la comida bajo la mirada atenta de Sasuke, quien había tomado asiento en una de las banquetas de la encimera que tenían allí y apoyaba su rostro en su mano derecha. Parecía divertido viendo ir y venir a la chica.

Tras una hora, se dispusieron a comer inundados de un silencio el cual solo era cortado por el canal de noticias que tenían puesto en el televisor. Al terminar, Sakura no esperó para levantarse y sujetar todos los platos sucios. Y ante esta acción, Sasuke también se incorporó.

- Déjame ayudarte – pidió sujetando las botellas de la mesa para guardarlas en la heladera.

- ¡No, por favor Sasuke-kun! Ese es mi trabajo – replicó acercándose con la intención de sacarle la bebida de la mano. Pero con un ágil movimiento, Sasuke los quitó de su alcance.

- Sakura, yo no siento que estés aquí solo para trabajar, así que déjame ayudarte.

- Pero aunque no lo sientas, yo estoy aquí para eso… ¡Sasuke-kun! – se quejó la muchacha al ver que su acompañante no le daba las botellas.

- Sasuke-kun nada, _Saku_. – comentó poniendo énfasis en la última palabra, la cual causó un sonrojo inmediato en ella. Sasuke sonrió de lado. Si ella podía llamarlo _Sasuke-kun_, entonces no habría ningún problema en que él le dijera de aquella forma.

Ganó la batalla guardando todo lo que había en la mesa mientras que Sakura se disponía a lavar la vajilla utilizada. Al terminar, la muchacha se dio vuelta secándose las manos y negando con la cabeza.

- Eres demasiado persistente. – comentó graciosamente. El pelinegro sonrió, orgulloso de ser así. Cuando lo recordó.

- Ah, Sakura… - rebuscó algo en su bolsillo y sacó un bolígrafo morado. – Ten, dijiste que tu lapicera se había roto.

Ella, miró lo que le tenía y luego al chico – No era necesario…

- No importa, te lo doy.

La sujetó, sonriendo. Al verla, su sonrisa se ensanchó, no por el objeto sino por el gesto.

- ¡Muchas gracias!

- Hmp – murmuró Sasuke, desviando la mirada. – A propósito, ¿Qué escribías?

Sakura sonrió imperceptiblemente bajando la mirada al suelo. Luego la levantó y pudo ver un brillo especial en sus ojos.

- ¿Quieres que te muestre? – preguntó con la voz cargada de vergüenza mal disimulada.

Sasuke no sabía de que podría tratarse para poner ese brillo en los ojos de Sakura entonces asintió. La curiosidad le ganó.

- Ven, sígueme. – comentó comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la cocina.

Atravesaron el comedor, el living y subieron las enormes escaleras de su casa. Llegaron hasta el cuarto de la muchacha e ingresaron en él.

- Siéntate si quieres. – dijo ella amablemente mientras se dirigía hasta un viejo escritorio para rebuscar en uno de sus cajones.

Sasuke estudió la habitación. El único lugar disponible era la cama, así que se sentó en el borde de ésta. Sakura tomó asiento a su lado con un pequeño librito verde y desgastado entre sus manos. Parecía emocionada por mostrárselo a Sasuke ya que lo apretó contra su pecho y luego, se lo ofreció.

Él lo agarró con algo de temor. Sentía que al leerlo, estaba invadiendo propiedad privada.

- ¿Segura de que puedo leerlo?

- Claro que si – respondió ella con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas. Sasuke sonrió de lado y lo abrió.

Era poesía. Y cada uno tenía un hermoso título. Se dedicó a leer algunas y sonrió. Sakura era una verdadera poeta. Sus textos no solo demostraban amor, como la mayoría, sino que a veces, dolor, frustración, alegría, esperanza.

Quedó profundamente encantado con un texto escrito en la cuarta página del libro y lo leyó en voz alta. (1)

_Intento sumergirme en el camino de las nubes pero es tan difícil vagar por el algodón sin _

_encontrar que me agoto fácilmente, y me quiebro._

_Pienso que no voy a conseguir nada, que no llego a ningún sitio, ni siquiera llego a ser pasajero...nada, ni eso. Mi piel es débil, frágil, gris, no recuerda el calor del mínimo beso de amor, de la suave caricia de unos labios tiernos. _

_Tormenta de miel me arrastra, me pega en la ebriedad del desespero por encontrar algo, lo imperceptible de las miradas a escondidas, de saber que te están observando, que te siguen donde quieras que vas anhelándote en sueños, deseando poder besarte._

_Esta vez soy yo la que busca con la mirada, la que anhela en sueños esos besos._

_Quizás en la mañana quiera solo un abrazo;_

_En la tarde se me antojara un beso;_

_A lo mejor en la noche tenga ganas de mirarte simplemente por que si…_

_Pero sabes una cosa, la verdad no me importa en que orden pase. Por que se que sin importar nada siempre estarán esos momentos, en los que no nos importe nada mas que tu y yo. _

Levantó la vista para ver a los ojos a una bastante sonrojada Sakura.

- ¿Te gusta, Sasuke-kun? – preguntó con timidez. Sasuke le regaló una sonrisa. Pero no fue solo una comisura levantada, sino una sonrisa sincera.

- Es genial, Saku – halagó – Es perfecto, ¡claro que me gusta!

Sakura respiró hondo, al parecer aliviada de que a su acompañante le gustara lo que había escrito. Continuó leyendo el pequeño cuaderno, maravillándose de los poemas hasta que llegó al final.

- Tienes talento – replicó Sasuke devolviéndole el cuaderno – Son muy lindos. ¿Pretendes hacerlos conocer?

- No, no – negó ella con la cabeza – Solo escribo por ocio, además: - miró su cuaderno con una pequeña sonrisa – Aquí vuelco todas las emociones que siento. Según como estoy, escribo algo. Aunque a veces, me surgen de la nada y los escribo.

Sasuke asintió en silencio y desvió la vista del rostro de la muchacha. Y la posó en su mesa de luz, en donde encontró otro librito.

- ¿Y que tienes escrito en ese cuaderno? – preguntó señalando la mesa de luz.

- Ah, nada; solo algunas canciones que escribí… ¿Quieres escuchar alguna, Sasuke-kun? – preguntó con voz suave.

- Si – dije sin perder tiempo. Si era tan buena escribiendo, seguramente sus canciones no serían la excepción.

Delicadamente, se puso de pie y buscó el cuaderno para alcanzárselo a Sasuke. Dándole permiso para que leyera tanto como él quisiera, como con el otro.

Una vez más, quedó sorprendido. Las letras de las canciones eran muy bonitas. Algunas tocaban temas muy delicados, principalmente el amor y el dolor. Una en especial, le había llamado la atención pero lo que le sorprendió era que estaba escrita en inglés.

Sakura lo notó y rió.

- Si, se ingles. – Comentó sonriendo – Me lo enseñó mi madre toda mi vida, ella era maestra de idioma.

- Yo también lo se – agregó él, repasando nuevamente la canción – Me lo enseñan en el instituto, me gusta mucho ese idioma pero es aburrido aprenderlo.

La Haruno rió. Sasuke en cambio, abrió la boca para hablar. Mejor dicho, recitar. (2)

_He__ looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

He talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

He walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly, The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

- Que bonita letra – replicó al terminar de leerla. – Son muy buenas, Sakura... ¿Me cantas una?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – su rostro, por milésima vez en el día, se tornó carmesí y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

- Vamos Sakura... – murmuró Sasuke tendiéndole el cuaderno. – Tengo curiosidad... esta es una hermosa cancion – dijo señalando una. - Cántamela, vamos.

La pelirosa lo miró avergonzada y resopló.

- Es que no tengo buena voz – objetó como justificatorio.

- Nunca lo sabré si no me lo cantas, anda... si... vamos... – sonreía Sasuke moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

Sakura rió ante su actitud y le arrebató el cuaderno de las manos. Era impresionante lo confiada y segura que se sentía cerca de Sasuke, aunque apenas hubieran pasado horas desde que se habían conocido. Era como si fuera toda una vida de cosas compartidas.

- Muy bien, solo para que me dejes en paz y pueda ir a limpiar – bromeó.

- Muy bien, Srta. – respondió Sasuke, sin responder a su comentario.

Él tampoco podía encontrar la causa de su nuevo carácter. Ante una contestación así, hubiera matado al que se atreviera a hablarle de esa forma. Pero no sintió nada, salvo una hermosa sensación de que por fin había encontrado a alguien con quien pasar la soledad de esa casa y disfrutar.

Sakura miró la canción que le había señalado Sasuke y trató de recordar la melodía que le había puesto. Y comenzó a cantar: (3)

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air_

See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think

…

Sakura paró su melodía lo que hizo que Sasuke abriera los ojos y mirara a la chica sin entender.

- ¿Por qué dejaste de cantar? – quiso saber Sasuke.

- Es que… no tengo final para esta canción – contestó ella mostrándole la pieza y luego dando vuelta la hoja para encontrar que no había nada escrito en ella. – Parece que no la terminé por completo…

- Tu voz es hermosa – dijo de imprevisto Sasuke, haciendo que la muchacha levantara la mirada rápidamente. - ¿De donde sacaste que no cantas bien?

La pelirosa bajó la vista, avergonzada. Nunca nadie le había dicho eso. Ella solo cantaba en la ducha y jamás le había creído a su madre cuando ésta le decía que tenía bonita voz. Después de todo, era su madre. Aunque cantara peor que un sapo, nunca se lo diría.

- Y… ¿Por qué no terminaste la canción? – la pregunta de su acompañante la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Volvió la vista al texto. Esa canción tenía ya bastantes años, la había escrito cuando era pequeña. Una vez, que había ido de vacaciones con su familia. Cuando le encantaban las historias de príncipes y princesas, cuando su madre aún vivía, cuando su padre aún estaba con ellos.

- No lo se… supongo que se cortó mi inspiración. – Murmuró sin recordar bien – Fue hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y la continuarás?

Sakura levantó los hombros.

- Supongo que si, cuando llegue el momento. – respondió cerrando el librito. – Etto, Sasuke-kun… muchas gracias por haber leído esto… yo… nunca se lo mostré a nadie porque me daba vergüenza.

Sasuke enrojeció. _¿Fui el primero a quien le mostró sus sentimientos?_

- Gracias por haberme hecho sentir bien y no arrepentirme de habértelo mostrado.

- Nada de eso, Saku, te lo digo porque es verdad: tienes potencial en la escritura. – aseguró el pelinegro tomando una de sus tibias manos. – Si tienes un don, tienes que compartirlo, no te lo guardes.

Ella asintió, sonriendo levemente. Así lo haría.

- Bueno – dijo Sakura, levantándose – Se hizo tarde, tengo que lavar la ropa. – comentó caminando y guardando los dos cuadernos en el escritorio.

- Sakura…

- ¿Qué? – Rió ella – Es mi trabajo.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Lo cierto era que sentía que ya conocía a Sakura. Aunque no recordaba si era verdad o solo una jugada de su mente. Era increíble la sensación de bienestar al tenerla a su lado. Le generaba muchas sensaciones, y muchos _sentimientos._ Sentimientos que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía por nadie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woaaa, al fin terminé el cuarto capitulo! Y nuevamente perdón, no tengo excusas para mi tardanza. Gomen gomen gomen. ¡Pero el capi quedó más largo que los anteriores! ;)

Bien, vamos a las aclaraciones:

(1) Es un comentario que encontré en un fotolog, no recuerdo como es el nombre, pero me pareció bonito y lo puse en la historia.

(2) Esta canción se llama "Tears drop on my guitar" de Taylor Swift. Es una canción lenta y hermosa, en particular a mi me encanta! Se las recomiendo. Es música country.

(3) También es una canción de Taylor Swift, se llama "Love Store" se trata de una princesa. El video esta super kawaii.

Ahora, tengo que decirles que desde el 25 me voy de vacaciones (wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) merecidas (¿) vacaciones a Bariloche! Y vuelvo en diez días, así que no actualizaré el fic hasta que vuelva. Pero ni bien esté aquí, trataré de continuarlo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior! En especial a **lupita-chan,** a quien va dedicado el fic.

Sin más, me despido diciendo que ojala hayan disfrutado este capitulo tanto como yo disfruté haciéndolo para ustedes!

Algún review?? Por fa?? ^^

Besos, nos leemos pronto!

**Hikari x Takeru**


	5. Encuentro

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

**Recuperando El Amor**

Capítulo 5: Encuentro

Como todos los días, Sasuke abrió los ojos a las 8:00 en punto. Al mirar por la ventana a través de las cortinas mal cerradas pudo ver que el día no aparentaba nada bueno. Había enormes nubarrones que prometían lluvia segura.

Esa vez, se permitió quedarse un rato más durmiendo. Nadie se lo impedía y él, extrañamente, no tenía ganas de levantarse aún. Cuando se disponía a acomodarse mejor en la cama, el azote de la puerta lo hizo incorporarse.

- ¡Buenos días ototo-baka! – gritó Itachi entrando a la habitación dirigiéndose directamente a la ventana por la cual había mirado las nubes. Y sin decir nada más, abrió las cortinas de par en par - ¡Arriba Sasuke! ¡Te tengo una sorpresa!

Sasuke se refregó los ojos para luego asesinar a su hermano con la mirada. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para despertarlo de esa forma? Bueno, viniendo de Itachi cualquier cosa lo emocionaba. Lo había despertado así el día de la llegada de Sakura.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se pasmó en su rostro.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, ese día había sido diferente. Le habían presentado a una persona agradable y hermosa. Una persona que le alegraría los días. Desde que ella había aparecido frente a él, desde el momento en que habló, _Sakura Haruno_, había pasado a ser alguien en la vida de Sasuke.

De ese día ya iba una semana y se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos. Debían serlo, se veían todos los días, vivían en la misma casa. Más allá de todo, la actitud alegre y entusiasta de Sakura causaba dentro de Sasuke estragos enormes. Ya no se sentía él al mirarla. Sino que se sentía perfectamente completo al estar con ella. Y no había nada en la vida que lo agradara más que eso.

- ¡Ototo-baka! – exclamó Itachi devolviéndolo a la realidad. - ¡Levántate que tengo que mostrarte algo!

- No molestes, tarado… - murmuró Sasuke tapándose la cabeza entera con la sábana.

- ¡Sigues teniendo el mismo carácter de antes, Teme!

¿Teme? Esa voz le pareció conocida. Una voz que no escuchaba en bastante tiempo. Antes de que pudiera observar quien le había hablado, sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo. Y luego un par de golpes.

- ¡Teme! ¡Levántate y cuéntame todo! ¿¡Me extrañaste!?

- ¡Dobe, si no te quitas de encima mío en este instante te voy a matar!

Dejó de sentir el peso sobre él y despejó su rostro para encontrarse con una cabellera rubia y unos brillantes ojos azules. Su mejor amigo, el hiperactivo rubio cabeza hueca Naruto Uzumaki.

No había cambiado en nada, o tal vez si. Estaba un poco más bronceado, lo que resaltaba las peculiares facciones zorrunas que el chico poseía. Más allá de eso, seguía igual de dobe que antes.

- ¡Di algo, Teme! ¿Qué no te alegra verme?

- No seas idiota – murmuró Sasuke destapándose para levantarse. – Sin ti yo tenía paz, viendo como me has despertado veo que se han acabo mis días de tranquilidad.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

- Tú no has cambiado en nada, Baka.

- ¿A quien le dices Baka, Usuratonkachi? – replicó el pelinegro agitando el puño.

- ¡Que bonito reencuentro! – Se metió Itachi – Pero si no les molesta, tengo hambre. ¿Ototo, podrías cambiarte así bajamos y desayunamos algo?

- ¡Ramen! – gritó Naruto, emocionado.

- ¡No, Ramen no! ¡Comida de verdad! – Sasuke no iba a permitir que la comida más importante del día fuera el estúpido plato favorito de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Porque no? – quejó Naruto.

- Porque no. Y punto. – negó Sasuke dirigiéndose al armario para cambiarse.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos nuevamente y sonrió, para luego murmurar en voz baja.

- No, no has cambiado Sasuke…

- ¿Te vas a quedar parado allí toda la mañana o vendrás? –preguntó el moreno desde la puerta.

- Argh, ya voy, ya voy… que molesto – refunfuñó Naruto pasando ambos manos detrás de su nuca en un gesto despreocupado y caminando hasta su amigo.

- ¡Buenos días Sakura-chan!

- Buenos días Itachi-kun – respondió una Sakura alegre, mientras dejaba en un plato dos huevos recién hechos. – Aquí esta tu desyauno.

- Muchas gracias. Eh… ¿Podrías poner otro plato más?

- Claro, ¿El Señor fugaku desayunará hoy? – preguntó la pelirosa sacando inmediatamente lo pedido por el mayor.

- No, es un amigo de Sasuke. Acaba de volver de vacaciones y vino a visitar a Sasuke.

La chica solo asintió y se dirigió a terminar la comida cuando escuchó unas quejas desde el living. Fijó su vista en la puerta al ver entrar a dos muchachos. Un moreno que ya conocía y un rubio que nunca antes había visto.

Naruto, al ver a la muchacha, se frenó y la miró sin entender.

- Teme, ¿Quién es ella?

Sasuke se sentó en la mesa.

- Ella es Sakura, mi padre la contrato para que organice las actividades de la casa.

Sakura miró a Sasuke reprobatoriamente para luego acercarse a Naruto y extender su mano.

- Soy Sakura Haruno, la chica que limpia. – dijo en términos básicos. El rubio la aceptó y sonrió.

- Sakura-chan entonces, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, el mejor amigo del Teme de aquí – comentó graciosamente señalando a Sasuke.

- Baka – murmuró el moreno.

Sakura rió. Que relación extraña que llevaban. Inmediatamente, invitó a Naruto a sentarse.

- ¿Qué quieres para desayunar, Naruto? – preguntó ella amablemente.

- ¡Ramen!

- ¡Ya te dije que Ramen no! – exclamó Sasuke a su lado.

- En realidad, tenemos algo de Ramen. Ya lo preparo. – sonrió la chica para luego poner manos a la obra.

Naruto, sin quitar los ojos de Sakura, sacudió a Sasuke por su brazo.

- Hey Teme, ¿hace cuanto que trabaja aquí? – quiso saber.

- Una semana, ¿Por qué?

El rubio, escandalizado, volvió la vista hacia su amigo.

- ¿¡Hace una semana que está aquí y todavía no se ha espantado por tu carácter de Teme!?... ¡Auch!

Eso le propinó a Naruto un buen golpe por parte de su amigo.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa, Dobe?

- ¡Solo quiero entender los motivos para que la pobre chica aún siga aquí! ¡A puesto que la obligan!

- ¡Nada de eso, Dobe!

Sakura se acercó a Itachi con el Ramen preparado y ambos quedaron observando a los dos muchachos discutir.

- ¿Así son siempre? – preguntó al mayor quien ya había terminado de desayunar.

- Si, desde que se conocieron pero no podrían estar el uno sin el otro. – comentó antes de levantarse y besar el cabello de la pelirosa.

En esa semana, Itachi ya había adoptado a Sakura como su hermanita menor, lo que le causaba mucha gracia y alegría a la chica, ya que había accedido a solo ir a trabajar a esa casa y había conseguido una nueva familia.

Itachi la trataba muy bien, era como el hermano mayor que nunca había tenido y le hubiese encantado tener. Bromeaba, la acompañaba a hacer las compras, hasta colaboraba en acomodar su cuarto –cosa que nunca habría hecho antes sino se tratara de Sakura.

Al Señor fugaku, muy pocas veces lo veía. Pero cuando hacía el desayuno para él, se mostraba muy agradable, charlando con ella, preguntándole si estaba cómoda en la casa o si le faltaba algo. Como si fuera posible ¡era solo una empleada! No tendría siquiera que tener esas relaciones con sus superiores pero… ¡todos allí eran tan amables!

Inclusive el menor. Sasuke Uchiha. Al principio se había mostrado algo callado con Sakura pero luego comenzaron a entablar una bonita relación. Ya se habían convertido en amigos. Aunque Sasuke no fuera tan demostrativo, cada vez que había algo que le gustaba o que Sakura hacía, él se lo hacía saber o simplemente le sonreía. Sí, con esas sonrisas que le alteraban el corazón. Porque más allá de que fuera su amigo, y el hijo de su jefe o lo que fuera, ¡el muchacho era irresistible! Todo en él era perfecto, su rostro, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su habl… bueno, el hablar no tanto. De vez en cuando le gustaba que le contestaran con algo más que "Hmp" Pero así era Sasuke. No pretendía cambiarlo. Se sentía feliz siendo su amiga. Solo su _amiga._

- Naruto, aquí tienes tu Ramen – señaló Sakura colocando la comida delante del rubio.

- ¿Eh? – el aludido giró la cara justo cuando Sasuke iba a jalarle la mejilla. - ¡Muchas gracias Sakura-chan!

- ¿Sakura…chan? – repitió Sasuke apretando los puños.

- ¡No seas malo Teme, déjame llamarla como yo quiero! – quejó el rubio mientras devoraba su comida.

- ¡Hace diez minutos que la conoces! – Continuó quejándose el menos de los uchiha - ¿Tú no estabas con Hinata?

- ¡Claro que si, 'tebayo! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Yo amo a mi Hina-chan! – gritó ofendido alejando el pote de Ramen terminado.

Sakura lo miró incrédula. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que había comenzado a comerlo? ¿Diez segundos? Alternó su mirada entre el plato ya vació de comida y el rubio.

_**Guau, a este si que le gusta el Ramen. **_

_Y que lo digas…_

- ¿Quieres más? – preguntó Sakura amablemente.

- ¿Tienen más? – exclamó Naruto mirando a la pelirosa con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

- No, no tenemos. Naruto ya se estaba yendo. – gruñó Sasuke levantando a su ¿amigo? Por la remera y arrastrándolo –literalmente- hacia la puerta de salida.

- ¡Teme! ¡No seas egoísta! ¡Comparte a Sakura-chan! ¡Ese fue el mejor Ramen que he probado en mucho tiempo!

- Ya cállate Dobe – masculló el moreno – y Sakura no es un objeto como para poder compartirla.

- ¡Ay Teme, pero que…! ¿Qué dijiste? – luego de había procesado lo que su amigo había dicho, lo volteó a ver como si fuera un extraterrestre con tres cabezas azules.

- ¿Qué dije? – preguntó Sasuke soltando a su amigo.

- Dijiste que Sakura-chan no es un objeto y…

- ¿Y Qué?

- No, eso no es lo que me sorprende 'tebayo. Es que… tú nunca habías defendido a alguien, menos a una chica. ¡Hasta que yo pensé que eras gay, Teme! ¡Auch! – se había ganado otro golpe por parte de Sasuke, pero más fuerte.

- ¿Qué tiene que la defienda? Sakura ahora vive en mi casa, debo llevarme bien con ella. – justificó el Uchiha menor.

- _Debo_ es una palabra que implica obligación, Teme. No creo que estés obligado a llevarte bien con Sakura-chan.

Sasuke miró a Naruto asombrado. ¿Desde cuando el Dobe era tan observador? Él ni siquiera había reparado en que se había equivocado de palabra. Y lo peor, era que su amigo tenía razón. Él no tenía porque llevarse bien con Sakura, pero la verdad era que _necesitaba_ tener esa amistad con la Haruno. Si, esa era la palabra. Porque desde que había llegado, la vida de Sasuke había comenzado a ser distinta. Ahora él tenía ganas de despertarse todos los días a las 8:00 en punto para poder levantarse rápido y cruzarse con Sakura en el baño, aunque siempre le cediera el turno primero a ella, consiguiendo ese hermoso sonrojo que él consideraba adorable.

Ya no se sentía él pensando en esas cosas. Pero le encantaban.

- Hey, Teme… Teme, te estoy llamando… - decía Naruto pasando la mano frente a la mirada perdida de Sasuke. Éste sacudió su cabeza y lo miró.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó molesto.

- ¿No será que te pasa algo con Sakura-chan? – sonrió zorrunamente el rubio.

Sasuke sintió su rostro arder. Inmediatamente –y de un golpe- lanzó a Naruto fuera de su casa. Pero el Dobe no borró su sonrisa, sino que la ensanchó.

- ¡Si! ¡Tienes algo con Sakura-chan! – Comenzó a gritar, emocionado - ¡Al fin, Teme, yo pensé que eras gay, 'tebay-¡ - la puerta cerrada en su cara acalló un poco sus gritos pero aún así, Sasuke siguió escuchando cosas como _¡Quiero ser el padrino! _O_ ¡Trata bien a Sakura-chan!_

Se pasó una mano en su rostro, indignado. Menudo mejor amigo se había conseguido.

- ¿Naruto ya se fue? – la voz dulce de la pelirosa lo sobresaltó.

- Eh… si – respondió volviendo la vista a Sakura, viendo que llevaba puesto un abrigo. - ¿Vas a salir?

- Si, iré a hacer las compras al mercado de aquí cerca. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo en especial? – quiso saber la muchacha mientras se acercaba a él, después de todo seguía parado al lado de la puerta.

- No, nada en especial… etto, Sakura… - la aludida sonrió - ¿Puedo acompañarte?

La sonrisa de la Haruno se agrandó.

- ¡Claro, vamos juntos!

En menos de quince minutos, ya habían recorrido el camino hasta el edificio y se encontraban eligiendo las cosas que faltaban en la casa.

En un momento, en el que Sasuke se encontraba –extrañamente- haciendo una broma sobre un pollo y un auto, Sakura chocó contra alguien por haber ido riendo ante la tonta ocurrencia de su amigo.

- Disculpe Señor – dijo inmediatamente, mientras se agachaba a juntar las cosas que se le habían caído del canasto. Sasuke la imitó, y el hombre también.

- No hay problema. – entre los tres recogieron todo y Sakura volvió la vista hacia el hombre para dedicarle una sonrisa de arrepentimiento. Pero lo único que consiguió posar en su rostro, fue una mueca de sorpresa. Mezclada con horror.

Sasuke, quien notó la reacción, alternó la mirada entre los dos. ¿Quién era ese hombre?

Y como si pudiera leerle la mente, Sakura murmuró la respuesta a su pregunta.

- Papá…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh Yeah, eh vuelto de mis vacaciones! Taaaan relajantes! Pero extrañé escribir! Espero que no me maten por haber tardado tanto, y que este capitulo les sea de su agrado. Ahora que estoy de vuelta, traté de actualizar más seguido, si no es así, será por la huida de mi imaginación!

Bueno, sin más, nos leemos pronto!

**Hikari x Takeru**


	6. Lágrimas

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

**Recuperando El Amor**

Capítulo 6: Lágrimas

_Sasuke, quien notó la reacción, alternó la mirada entre los dos. ¿Quién era ese hombre?_

_Y como si pudiera leerle la mente, Sakura murmuró la respuesta a su pregunta._

_- Papá…_

Si bien estaban en un lugar lleno de gente, el tiempo pareció detenerse para Sakura y todo a su alrededor desapareció. Sintió nuevamente que las cosas se le escapaban de las manos e iban a parar al suelo. Pero tampoco le importó mucho. En cambio, retrocedió dos pasos. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. ¿Por qué tenia que volver a verlo cuando estaba viviendo feliz? ¿Cuándo se había "unido" a una nueva familia? ¿Cuándo estaba comenzando a sentir algo por…? ¿Por qué?

El hombre, alto, de cabello oscuro pero ojos verdes iguales a los de Sakura, se acercó alargando una mano para tocarla.

- Hija…

- No me llames así – murmuró Sakura, sintiendo sus ojos arder. ¿Qué derecho tenía de aparecer de la nada y llamarla _Hija_?

- Pero chiquita… - el hombre acercó su mano hasta rozar levemente el rostro de la pelirosa, quien se alejó como si la piel de su progenitor quemara.

El mayor desvió la vista hacia el muchacho que acompañaba a su hija. Lo repasó de arriba abajo y sonrió falsamente de lado.

- ¿Un Uchiha? – Murmuró con desprecio, y volvió los ojos hasta chocar con los jades de ella - ¿Con un Uchiha te has metido? Ahora ya se porque me tratas así…

- Sasuke-kun no tiene nada que ver, bastardo, tú nos abandonaste a mamá y a mí… - susurró Sakura con la voz ahogada.

Su padre se acercó hasta tomarla de los hombros fuertemente.

- ¿¡Como que no tiene nada que ver!? – Preguntó, evitando las últimas palabras de su hija - ¡Los Uchiha son nuestros enemigos en el mundo hotelero, ellos llevaron a la ruina a tu abuelo! ¡No te puedes meter con un Uchiha!

En ese instante, el hombre sintió un tirón y Sakura fue alejada de él, descubriendo luego que Sasuke la tenía entre sus brazos, sujetándola en un abrazo protector.

- ¡Sakura no tiene la culpa de eso, y usted no tiene derecho a reclamarle nada! – exclamó encolerizado.

Él era ajeno a ese conflicto, ni siquiera sabía que los Haruno y Uchiha eran o habían sido enemigos en algún tiempo; pero de lo que ya no era ajeno, era de la vida de Sakura. La muchacha le importaba muchísimo, no lo iba a negar. Y el abandono de su padre la había lastimado profundamente. Eso ella misma se lo había contado, una noche en que estaban hablando en el patio de su casa. Ese mismo día, Sasuke refugió a su frágil amiga entre sus brazos mientras las lágrimas le recorrían el rostro. Nunca había sido bueno consolando, así que solo la abrazó. Y Sakura no le pidió más que eso. Le causaba la impresión de que había aguantado el llanto por mucho tiempo. No la culpó, tampoco tenía por que, por eso solo le dio cariño. Algo que pensaba que había perdido. Pero con la llegada de su Flor de Cerezo, había recuperado el _cariño_.

- ¡Tu no te metas, Uchiha! – Exigió el hombre, enojado - ¡Esto es entre nosotros!

- ¡No hay nosotros! – sollozó Sakura desde debajo del cuello de Sasuke – ¡Tu ya no eres nada para mi! ¡Desaparece, como hiciste antes!

Pero fueron ellos los que se fueron del lugar. Sasuke la sacó de allí más rápido de lo que habían llegado. Era lo mejor. Caminaron en silencio y sin las cosas que habían ido a comprar hasta llegar a la Mansión Uchiha. En donde entraron e inmediatamente se sentaron en el sillón.

Ni bien ambos sintieron la superficie suave del sofá, Sakura echó a llorar, con Sasuke abrazándola comprensivamente. Ahora que se estaba recuperando de los golpes que la vida le había dado, tenía que aparecer justo él. Y no lloraba por haberlo visto nuevamente, sino por recordar todo lo que había sufrido en el pasado por su causa. Se sentía tonta por mostrarse así de débil frente a Sasuke pero sentía que era el único que podía ayudarla y hacerla sentir mejor;

Como esa vez en que le había contado lo mucho que le había dolido que su padre se fuera. Sasuke había sido un gran amigo al contenerla de esa forma.

Se separó del cuerpo de su amigo e inmediatamente él le secó las lágrimas que caían libres por sus mejillas.

- Tranquila Saku, no vale la pena que llores por un imbécil como él – susurraba el moreno, sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Y-ya se… p-pero… no s-se… me duele – ni siquiera podía hablar bien, el llanto provocaba que las palabras se le entrecortaban.

- Lo se, te entiendo, ven – murmuró volviendo a abrazarla.

Claro que la entendía. Cuando su madre había muerto, el dolor lo había cegado. Y pensó que nada lo podría hacer volver a la realidad. Si bien el padre de Sakura no había muerto, era casi lo mismo. Desaparecer así y dejar a su familia desamparada, seguro que para ambas había sido como si muriera.

Sakura no dejaba de temblar, así que él comenzó a acariciar el cabello. Sinceramente, no sabía que hacer. Nadie había estado para él cuando su madre había fallecido. Su padre se había encerrado en su trabajo, para opacar el dolor de la pérdida e Itachi se encontraba en la escuela pupila. No sabía que hacer para calmar a Sakura.

Y para agregar al problema, empezó a recordar su propio dolor al perder a quien le había dado la vida. Apretó más el cuerpo de Sakura y ella lo notó.

- ¿Sasuke-kun… qué pasa? – quiso saber. Pudo sentir que el muchacho negaba con la cabeza, sin despegarse de ella.

Al querer alejarse de su cuerpo, él no se lo permitió. Y seguidamente, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al sentir una lágrima en su cuello. Sasuke estaba…

- ¿Sasuke-kun, que sucede? – preguntó preocupada, invirtiendo los roles y ahora siendo ella la que abrazaba al chico. Y en ese mismo momento, lo recordó.

Al igual que ella le había dicho todos sus sentimientos, Sasuke le había confiado su dolor al morir su madre. Había sido un duro golpe para toda la familia. Pero principalmente para Sasuke; nadie había estado para él, conteniéndolo, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, como él lo estaba haciendo con ella.

Sasuke apretó los ojos, sintiéndose estúpido por llorar por el pasado. Pero no lo podía evitar. Ahora, por fin tenía unos brazos en los cuales refugiarse sin que le recriminaran nada. Se sentía mejor descargándose.

Entonces sintió que Sakura enterraba los dedos en su cabello y comenzaba a entonar una melodía tranquila. (1)

_Toma mi mano,_

_Ya todo estará bien, _

_No debes llorar…_

_Sé que es difícil,_

_Pero yo estaré aquí,_

_No te sientas solo._

_Si todo está mal y no puedes más,_

_Puedes buscarme._

_Sé que tú en mi lugar, lo harías también_

_Sin pensarlo._

_Sé que duele caer y hoy estoy aquí_

_Para ti,_

_Como ayer, como hoy,_

_Sabes que puedes buscarme._

_Sé lo que sientes,_

_Y aunque parezca así,_

_No es el final._

_Esto no es fácil,_

_Pero yo estaré aquí,_

_No te sientas solo._

_Sé que tú en mi lugar, lo harías también,_

_Sin pensarlo._

_Sé que duele caer y hoy estoy aquí,_

_Para ti,_

_Como ayer, como hoy,_

_Sabes que puedes buscarme. _

Sasuke quitó su rostro del cuello de Sakura y volvió su mirada sorprendida hacia los ojos de ella.

- ¿Te das cuenta? – Sonrió la muchacha aún con los ojos llorosos – Nos sostenemos el uno al otro, somos un gran soporte… así vamos a poder con todo.

El Uchiha procesó las palabras y sonrió levemente. Se acercó y besó la frente de Sakura.

- _You're my Wonderwall…_ (2)- Musitó sonriendo. Ella lo imitó.

///

A la tarde, en la casa –corrijo- mansión Uchiha, Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación frente a un cuaderno. Miraba la hoja con insistencia y solo con una oración escrita en el renglón superior.

Colocó una mueca en su rostro y apoyó su mejilla en su mano. No se le ocurría nada, ¿Por qué demonios se había convencido de hacer eso?

La puerta sonó dos veces y Sasuke sonrió de lado.

- Te dije que no tienes porque tocar. – replicó girando su silla para ver como Sakura abría la puerta.

- Lo lamento, pero es lo correcto – sonrió la muchacha apenada – Iré a hacer las compras que esta mañana no pudimos hacer. ¿Quieres que traiga algo en especial?

Sasuke se levantó en un claro mensaje de que iba a acompañarla pero Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- No es necesario Sasuke-kun, no creo que esté. – comentó como si le leyera la mente. – Vuelvo pronto, nos vemos. – cerró la puerta y el pelinegro volvió a sentarse.

Observó la puerta por unos momentos, preocupado. No quería dejarla ir sola pero no creía que se volvieran a encontrar… ¿Desde cuando él se preocupaba de más por alguien?

Sonrió recordando a la pelirosa y se dio vuelta, sujetando el lápiz.

Ni bien Sakura volvió de hacer las compras, guardó todo y comenzó a recoger la ropa sucia de los cuartos. No era mucha. Se dirigió al cuarto de lavado y clasificó según color. Tras programar el lavarropa, caminó hasta la escalera para pasarle la aspiradora a la alfombra que recubría los escalones.

Apretó el botón de encendido en el aparto y se inclinó para comenzar a aspirar, pero no pasó nada. Lo pulsó dos veces más y se dio vuelta para descubrir que el problema era que _alguien_ la había desconectado.

Sasuke balanceaba el enchufe entre sus dedos mientras que sonreía altivamente.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, déjame hacer mi trabajo! – pidió dirigiéndose hacia su amigo para quitarle el cable de las manos y volverlo a conectar.

- ¡Vamos Sakura, hagamos algo divertido! No estés limpiando.

- Es mi trabajo ¡Y deja de desenchufar el cable! – lo regañó riendo al ver nuevamente el enchufe entre los dedos de Sasuke.

- No. Hagamos algo. – dijo él, testarudo como pocas veces lo era.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – rió ella yendo a quitarle la conexión pero comenzando una pequeña guerra al ver que el moreno no se la cedía. Estuvieron peleando y riendo un buen rato, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, el pie de Sakura se enredó con el extenso cable y se tambaleó hacia atrás.

Estiró la mano para sujetarse a algo, pero desgraciada o afortunadamente, ese algo fue la camisa de Sasuke; lo que hizo que ambos fueran a parar al suelo.

- ¡Auch! – fue el quejido de dolor de Sakura al sentir el suelo contra su espalda.

- ¡Saku! – Sasuke se preocupó inmediatamente. Si bien no había venido ver eso, protegió la cabeza de la muchacha con su mano, cosa que favoreció para que el golpe no fuera en ese lugar tan delicado pero él había caído sobre ella y no era, exactamente, pequeño como para no lastimarla.

- Estoy bien… - murmuró la chica abriendo los ojos, topándose con las orbes negras de Sasuke, muy cerca de ella. Su respiración se detuvo al sentir el aliento del moreno rozarle el rostro. Y se sintió en el cielo.

Sasuke le quitó el cabello de su rostro delicadamente, sin reparar en que seguía sobre ella. Pero a ninguno de los dos parecía incomodarle. Es más, Sakura pasó inconcientemente sus brazos por sus hombros y los enredó en su cuello; mientras que Sasuke colocó una de sus manos en su rostro. Y continuaron mirándose como dos tontos.

- Sasuke-kun…

- Sakura…

¿Por fin había llegado el momento por el que Sakura tanto había soñado?

¿Por fin Sasuke había encontrado la ocasión para poner en orden lo que sentía?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muajajaja, los dejo con la intriga!! ¿Se besarán o no? Generalmente no soy así de malvada pero se me ocurrió… ^^

(1) La canción que Sakura cantó es **Toma Mi Mano** de **Belanova**, no tenía pensado incluirla pero la escuché justo en el momento en que escribía esa parte y pensé ¿Por qué no? Creo que quedó bien pero me dirán ustedes. ^^

(2) Es parte del estribillo de la canción de **Oasis**,** Wonderwall** (Maravilloso Soporte)

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, realmente me inspiré. Pero si quieren que cambie algo, háganmelo saber. Voy a actualizar tan rápido como pueda.

Otra cosa, perdón por no haber respondido los review, mi vieja no me deja tanto tiempo la compu. Por eso ayer estuve hasta las tres a.m., ella estaba dormida Muajaja. XD

Bueno, me hacen saber si les gustó el capi. Besos enormes y nos leemos pronto.

**Hikari x Takeru**


	7. Enemigos

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

**Recuperando El Amor**

Capítulo 7: Enemistad

Ambos estaban seguros que pudieran haber pasado toda una vida de esa manera sin darse cuenta. Solo observándose, hundiéndose en los ojos del otro. Nada importaba, ¿A quien le importaría algo si estas con la persona que quieres? ¿Abrazados? ¿En el piso?.. Bueno, ni que eso tuviera tanto que ver, había sido por accidente. Por el bendito accidente que los había dejado en esa posición.

Sasuke decidió romper el silencio. Sin saber que decir exactamente, abrió su boca para encontrar que Sakura se adelantó a él.

- Esto no esta bien, Sasuke-kun.

Esa frase lo dejó helado. ¿Cómo que no estaba bien? ¿Querer a alguien no estaba bien? ¿Volver, poco a poco, a sentir amor? ¿O el hecho de que estaban en el suelo? Que alguien le explicara, porque no entendía que no estaba bien.

Su mirada se transformó inmediatamente en intriga y arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Que no está bien, Saku? – preguntó desconcertado.

- Esto – repitió quitando sus brazos de alrededor del cuello de Sasuke – Yo… esto no tendría que ser así porque… somos distintos… venimos de mundos distintos y… - se vio interrumpida por la sonrisa de su captor, la cual la dejó sin aire.

- ¿Realmente piensas que no está bien por eso? – La muchacha asintió tímidamente y el chico rió – Molesta, eso no es verdad.

En un movimiento, se acostó a su lado en el suelo y la abrazó contra su pecho, permitiendo que ella se acomodara a su antojo.

- Venir de mundos diferentes… no tiene nada que ver – comentó Sasuke mirando el techo como si éste le brindara la inspiración que necesitaba para decir las ideas desordenadas que tenía en su mente. – Como si el dinero o la clase social separaría a dos personas que se quieren…

- Pero a veces sucede – agregó la muchacha apretándose más contra su –todavía- amigo. – Yo no tengo familia, Sasuke-kun, tampoco tengo dinero…

- ¿Cómo que no tienes familia? ¿Y nosotros que somos? – inquirió Sasuke bromeando a estar ofendido.

La muchacha sonrió.

- ¿Y crees que me importa que no tengas dinero? A mi… - pasó saliva antes de hablar – A mi me gustas tú, Saku… aún si estuvieras rodeada en dinero, seguiría queriéndote a ti, no a tu dinero.

- Eso lo dices porque tu estas rodeado de él – rió ella. – Pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Pero a mi también me gustas tú, no tu dinero. – completó la Haruno sintiéndose tranquila con la charla. Sasuke-kun tenía razón, lo que ella sentía por él no estaba mal.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación por unos momentos. Era un silencio cómodo, que ambos necesitaban para reorganizar sus ideas. Sasuke comenzó a acariciar la corta cabellera de Sakura para luego suspirar.

- Saku… ¿Qué me estas haciendo? – pensó en voz alta.

Ella levantó su cabeza para mirarlo sin entender. ¿A que se refería?

- Bueno, tenía pensado hacer pollo con ensalada y…

La melodiosa risa de Sasuke interrumpió su oración. Y lo miró, sorprendida. En sus casi dos semanas en la que estaba en esa casa, nunca lo había oído reír de esa manera. Era sencillamente perfecto.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke acalló su risa y miró a su acompañante.

- No me refería a eso…

- ¿Y entonces?

El moreno se incorporó para alcanzar su rostro y besarle la frente.

- No importa, Saku – contestó aún algo divertido.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – se quejó ella haciendo un puchero que enterneció al Uchiha. ¿Enterneció? Sasuke sonrió recordando que Sakura había hecho que recuperara el cariño, no entendía como en esos escasos días podía quererla tanto.

La volvió a abrazar y se volvieron a acostar en el suelo, tranquilos. No había nada que les impidiera pasar un tiempo de esa forma.

- _¡Ototo-baka ábreme la puerta, olvidé mis llaves!_

Ambos cruzaron miradas y suspiraron resignados. Se levantaron del suelo con parsimonia y Sakura enchufó la aspiradora mientras que Sasuke se dirigía a abrirle a su _inoportuno_ hermano mayor, el cual entró casi corriendo.

- ¡Uff, afuera hace demasiado frío! – tiritó sacándose el abrigo. Sakura lo sujetó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hola Itachi-kun.

- ¡Hola Saku! ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿El Baka de mi hermano te molestó con su actitud?

Los ojos de Sakura se desviaron hasta encontrar la figura de Sasuke, el cual continuaba apoyado en la puerta ya cerrada, con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo.

- Nos supimos entender – comentó sonriendo inocentemente, aunque Sasuke sabía el significado exacto de esas palabras.

- Me alegro. ¿Qué hay de comer, hermanita? – preguntó revolviéndole el cabello.

Al recordarlo, Sasuke comenzó a reír nuevamente, ganándose la mirada sorprendida y ¿asustada? De Itachi.

Sin dejar de carcajear, Sasuke caminó negando con la cabeza hasta la escalera, por la cual subió y desapareció por el pasillo superior.

El Uchiha mayor volvió la vista hacia Sakura quien lo miró fingiendo ingenuidad.

- Sakura… ¿Qué le hiciste?

La menor iba a contestar cuando recordó que Sasuke había dicho: _Saku… ¿Qué me estas haciendo?_ Se sonrojó levemente. Ahora entendía el porque de esas palabras. Y se golpeó mentalmente. ¡Tonta, y ella le había hablado de la comida!

- ¿Yo? Nada. – respondió negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Y porque reía así?

La Haruno enfocó su mirada en las escaleras en donde había desaparecido Sasuke para sonreír disimuladamente.

- No tengo idea.

///

- ¡Ya voy, maldición!

Sasuke bajó las escaleras a toda prisa. El teléfono no dejaba de sonar y él había pensado que Itachi atendería. Pero cuando escuchó a su hermano preguntarle que demonios hacía que no contestaba el teléfono, se apresuró a dirigirse a la planta baja.

- ¿Hola?

- _Hola hijo_ – saludó Fugaku del otro lado de la línea – _Escucha, se me hizo algo tarde, tal vez no llegue para la cena, estoy estancado en un jodido embotellamiento… así que no se preocupen por mi, coman tranquilos. Dile a Sakura que me guarde un poco. Tal vez salga rápido de aquí pero tal vez no. _

- Muy bien, papá. Le diré.

- _Saluda a todos de mi parte. Nos vemos._

- Adiós.

Cortó la comunicación y se dirigió a la cocina en donde Itachi se encontraba revoloteando detrás de Sakura, observando lo que la muchacha cocinaba.

- ¡Itachi-kun, ya falta poco, se paciente!

- ¡Pero tengo hambre, Saku! – excusaba el mayor mirando como el pollo se asaba. Prácticamente se le hacía agua la boca.

- No seas idiota aniki y siéntate en la mesa a esperar. – pidió Sasuke haciendo él lo que le había dicho a su hermano.

- ¡Como si tu no tuvieras hambre! – burló Itachi sentándose frente al menor.

- Claro que si pero eso no me hace estar babeando como si no hubieras probado bocado en diez días…

- Bah, Sasuke, hasta por esto me regañas. ¡Y eres mi hermano menor! Tienes que ser un poco más divertido.

- Y tu un poco menos tonto – replicó Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

- ¡Tonto un cuerno, Sr. Hmp! – batalló Itachi.

Sakura rió ante la discusión de los Uchiha. El timbre sonó en la mitad de la "charla" pero los hermanos no parecieron enterarse; por lo que Sakura se dirigió a abrir la puerta luego de limpiarse las manos.

Abrió lentamente la cerradura y asomó un poco la cabeza. Eran 10:25 de la noche. ¿Quién hacía una visita a esas horas?

Divisó la figura de un hombre pero no había prendido la luz del recibidor, por lo que alargó la mano y alcanzó el interruptor.

La luz bañó el rostro del hombre y el color de la piel de Sakura se escapó.

- ¡Al fin te encuentro, mocosa! – expresó su padre abriendo la puerta de un golpe y sujetándola del brazo.

Sakura lanzó un pequeño quejido ante la fuerza puesta por el hombre en su brazo. La acercó a su rostro y le habló con voz amenazadora.

- Escúchame bien, eres mi hija… no permitiré que te metas con los Uchiha, ellos llevaron a la ruina mi negocio… ¿Entendiste?

Las primeras lágrimas se hicieron aparecer en las mejillas de Sakura, quien intentó soltarse en vano.

- M-me lastimas…

- No importa. Tú ahora vienes conmigo. Te necesito para resurgir la compañía hotelera Haruno, niña… Al fin servirás para alg-…

A continuación, Sakura sintió que la presión de su brazo desaparecía y vio como su padre era lanzado hacia atrás.

Volvió la cabeza para toparse con los hermanos Uchiha, ambos con los ojos destellantes de ira.

Itachi avanzó hasta el hombre y lo levantó del cuello de la camisa.

- Maldito bastardo, ¿Qué le estabas haciendo a Sakura? ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a ella! – le gritó en la cara, visiblemente enojado.

- Soy su padre – balbuceó el hombre, sin percatarse el hilo de sangre que corría desde su labio.

El Uchiha mayor lo lanzó al suelo.

- Un padre no trata así a su hija. – replicó retrocediendo dos pasos. Sasuke apretó los puños pero se dedico a abrazar a Sakura, quien trataba de secarse las lágrimas en vano.

- Yo la trato como quiero, maldito crío – murmuró el Haruno, quitándose la sangre producto del primer golpe de Itachi.

- ¿Qué dijiste, malnacido? – reaccionó Itachi sujetándolo nuevamente.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

Las cuatro personas presentes giraron el rostro para encontrar a un serio Fugaku Uchiha, quien al mirar a quien estaba agrediendo su hijo, pareció entender todo.

- Claro… Toshiki Haruno. – murmuró entre dientes.

Sakura arqueó las cejas. ¿De donde conocía el Sr. Fugaku a su padre?

- Itachi, ya es suficiente. – al escuchar el comentario de su padre, Itachi soltó automáticamente al hombre, quien calló de seco al suelo.

Toshiki se levantó rápidamente y miró a Fugaku con desprecio.

- Hola otra vez, Haruno – murmuró el Uchiha – No puedo decir que es un gusto encontrarnos nuevamente porque no lo es… Así que, como no es un gusto, no entiendo que estás haciendo aquí.

- Vine a llevarme a esta mocosa – respondió volviendo a mirar a Sakura. Se estiró para agarrarla del brazo pero Sasuke se puso delante de Sakura.

- No la toque – ordenó con la mirada oscurecida del odio.

Fugaku sonrió de lado, orgulloso de la actitud de su hijo y se volvió a centrar en su enemigo.

- Me temo que no se la puede llevar, Sr. Haruno.

- ¿Cómo que no? – Sonrió Toshiki – Es mi hija, yo soy su tutor legal.

La sola idea de irse con su padre hizo que Sakura palideciera y comenzara a temblar.

- Lo lamento, pero ahora ella esta bajo mi cuidado – respondió Fugaku – Y a la justicia no le va a caer en gracia la historia de usted. Abandonar a una familia y luego venir a reclamar a su hija, de forma tan violenta…

Toshiki se vio entre la espada y la pared. Murmuró unas inaudibles cosas en voz baja y luego levantó la cabeza, manteniendo en alto el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

- Muy bien… la mocosa se queda por ustedes por ahora… pero no me voy a rendir… - señaló a la chica y la miró fijamente – Solo tú puedes resurgir la empresa Haruno… y te voy a obligar Sakura… así como me llamo Toshiki Haruno.

Tras dedicarle una mirada de odio a todos los presentes, se dio vuelta para luego caminar hasta desaparecer.

Fugaku miró a todos los que quedaban.

- Adentro chicos, tengo que explicarles muchas cosas.

Itachi fue el primero que ingresó, seguido de su padre. En cambio, Sakura no se movió de su lugar y Sasuke tampoco.

- ¿Estás bien, Saku? – preguntó él pasando sus brazos por encima de los hombros de ella.

Sakura dudó en contestar pero luego miró a Sasuke y asintió débilmente.

- Eso creo…

El muchacho no tardó en rodearla en un abrazo y susurrarle al oído.

- Todo saldrá bien Saku, no te preocupes… no estas sola, yo estoy aquí…

Ella apretó su ropa y escondió su rostro en su cuello. _No estaba sola…_

- Gracias Sasuke-kun.

Al separarse, suspiraron y entraron tomados de la mano. ¿Qué tendría Fugaku que decirles? Sea lo que fuera, estaban preparados para lo que viniera. Porque estaban juntos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh yeah, 7º capitulo terminado! XD me sorprendo por haberlo hecho tan rápido, pero así salió. Y no tuve que trasnochar! Y bueno, hoy no les dejo tanta nota al final. Salvo que espero que les haya gustado el capi!

Igual el veredicto lo dan ustedes queridos lectores. Así que, si son tan amables de apretar el botoncito verde de abajo y dejarme un review, me harían muy feliz!

Nos leemos pronto!

**Hikari x Takeru**


	8. Imaginación, Pasatiempos y Una Cosa Más

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

**Recuperando El Amor**

Capítulo 8: Imaginación, Pasatiempos y Una Cosa Más

Al entrar a la mansión, todos se sentaron en el living. Itachi en el sillón individual y los dos más jóvenes en el más grande. Fugaku se mantuvo parado caminando en círculos por unos segundos hasta que se paró derecho frente a sus hijos y Sakura.

- Muchachos, sinceramente no se por donde empezar…

La pelirosa se adelantó a nada

- Sr. Fugaku ¿Es verdad lo que dijo mi pa… Toshiki? – corrigió Sakura - ¿De que los Uchiha hundieron a los Haruno?

El mayor suspiró quedamente y negó con la cabeza.

- Debo explicarles toda la historia. Unos años atrás, los Haruno y los Uchiha éramos los mejores en la industria hotelera. Ambos contábamos con variada cantidad de edificio en las ciudades más importantes del mundo. Todo iba perfecto ya que, como éramos dos de los mejores hoteles en el mercado, no había demasiada competencia, los clientes se repartían y elegían ellos a donde querer ir.

En ese entonces, nuestros padres, el mío y de Haruno lideraban la presidencia de la compañía de cada uno. Pero tenían pensado dejárselas a su correspondiente hijo. Nuestros padres pensaron que, tal vez, una buena idea podría ser unir al imperio Uchiha y al Haruno para crear uno más grande aún y de mayor lujo.

Con esa razón nos reunimos en Suiza hará ya unos diez años, Itachi no estaba, se había quedado con Mikoto aquí. Pero ustedes si fueron, Sasuke y Sakura, recuerdo que te encantaba la nieve Sasuke, por eso quisiste ir.

Ambos nombrados cruzaron miradas extrañados. ¿Cómo era posible que ya se conocieran y no se recordaran? Entonces fue cuando a Sakura se le detuvo el corazón. Ese viaje… ella había… sonrió imperceptiblemente y se acercó al oído de Sasuke para susurrarle:

- Hazme recordar que tengo que decirte algo sobre ese viaje…

Él asintió confundido para luego volver la vista a su padre, quien siguió explicando.

- En ese viaje, el padre de Toshiki me confesó que creía que su hijo no estaba listo para comandar la empresa hotelera Haruno por lo que acordó un acuerdo entre nosotros dos: yo le dije que comandaría las dos empresas y compartiríamos la presidencia pero antes de llegar a concretar el acuerdo, tu abuelo murió Sakura.

Ella asintió tragando pesado. Tenía muy buenos recuerdos de su abuelo, lo extrañaba bastante.

- Sin embargo – continuó Fugaku sorpresivamente – En su testamento, colocó que no quería que fuera su hijo quien comandara la empresa… sino su nieta.

Sakura levantó la cabeza, estupefacta. ¿Ella? ¿Ella dirigiendo una empresa de hoteles?

- Por eso, en su testamento, dejó explicado que todos los millones que había ganado la empresa Haruno quedaran en el banco hasta que tú cumplieras la mayoría de edad y te pudieras hacer cargo.

- Pero… p-pero… yo no sabía nada… - murmuró la pelirosa, aún no lo podía creer.

- Claro que no, tu padre se encargó de que no lo supieras. Estoy seguro de que, en todos estos años, él estuvo tratando de alguna manera, sacar todos esos millones en el banco. Pero ese dinero esta a nombre tuyo, Saku, él no los puede tomar hasta que tú seas mayor de edad. Creo que esa es la razón por la cual él quiere llevarte, tener todo tu dinero.

La muchacha aún continuaba con la boca abierta. ¿Todo eso era verdad? Fugaku se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

- Saku, entiende esto, esa es tu fortuna. En ningún lado de su legado, tu abuelo te obliga a utilizarlo para resucitar a los hoteles Haruno, lo puedes usar para tu propia carrera o tu vida personal.

Ella asintió igual o más perdida que antes. Fugaku en cambio, le acarició el rostro sonriendo.

- Pero no es necesario que lo decidas ahora pequeña, te quedan dos años. Lo mejor es que te tranquilices y no te tomes esto tan a pecho.

Sakura volvió a agitar su cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa a su jefe.

- Gracias Sr. Fugaku, necesitaba saber la verdad.

- Es todo un placer. Y ahora ¡vamos a comer!

Ella sonrió de lado.

- Se debe haber enfriado el pollo – comentó tranquilamente. Todos la volvieron a ver y comenzaron a reír. ¡Como si eso fuera importante en ese momento!

///

Tras una agradable cena en donde Sakura casi olvida todo lo sucedido, cada uno se dirigió a hacer sus actividades, menos dos muchachos quienes se fueron a sentar al jardín.

Sasuke, antes de que ella pudiera subir a su cuarto luego de terminar de lavar los trastes, la había frenado recordándole que debía decirle algo sobre el viaje. Sakura asintió sonriente y ambos terminaron en donde se encontraban en ese momento: sentados contra el árbol que tenían en el patio trasero de la mansión.

- Bueno, ¿Qué me querías decir sobre ese viaje, Saku?

Ella mordió su labio inferior para luego dibujar una sonrisa.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la canción que te canté? ¿La que no tenía final?

El chico asintió sin despegar sus ojos de los jades de su amiga.

- Bueno, yo la había hecho porque había conocido a un niño y me había gustado. Y… ¡Era niña, Sasuke-kun! – Exclamó sonrojándose violentamente – Yo creía en cuentos y princesas y castillos… por eso escribí esa canción.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, la Haruno se veía extremadamente hermosa de esa forma, toda apenada y tímida.

- Y hoy… luego de lo que dijo tu padre, me acordé y reparé en algo… - su sonrojo aumentó (si eso era posible) y Saku sonrió - … tú eras el niño a quien le escribí la canción.

Sasuke, tras esa declaración, continuó observándola con semblante tranquilo. Sakura no supo como tomar esa reacción, ¿acaso no le había gustado que se lo dijera? ¿O quizás no le importaba? Tal vez eso era. No le importaba que una niña tonta le haya escrito una tonta canción.

Los ojos de ella amenazaron con llenarse de lágrimas. Pero justo en ese momento, él levantó una mano y acarició con sus dedos sus mejillas sonrojadas. Y Sakura pudo sentir el cariño que esa pequeña acción demandaba.

- Saku, eso es lo más lindo que han hecho en mi vida… aunque yo no estuviera enterado – aceptó sonriendo.

La muchacha respiró aliviada al ver que sus miedos eran sin fundamentos. O tal vez la canción si era tonta pero Sasuke no era de esas personas a las cuales les gustaba herir los sentimientos de las personas. Aunque en el momento en el cual le había dicho que le gustaba el tema se había mostrado muy sincero. Y creía en él.

- Pero… aún no tiene final – dijo Sakura en un pequeño murmuro bajando la mirada.

- No te preocupes, ya le encontraremos uno – replicó Sasuke. Ella le sonrió levemente y probó de acercarse a él. Sasuke la rodeó con sus brazos e hizo que apoyara su cabeza en su pecho. Y permanecieron en esa posición por un largo tiempo, disfrutando del silencio. Solos los dos.

///

Sasuke levantó su cabeza del cojín del sillón. Aburrido era la palabra que definía el momento. Era martes a la tarde, y afuera caía una tormenta eléctrica magnífica.

Desde el día de la _no grata_ visita de Toshiki Haruno ya había pasado una semana y ni Sakura ni Sasuke trataban de pensar en eso. Es más, se volvieron más unidos y pasaron todos los días en compañía mutua. Era increíble como cada uno influía en la vida del otro, era una necesidad.

Para Sasuke, lo más importante en el día era ser el primero en ver a su Saku, despeinada, con los ojos cansados, bostezando y quejándose de que no era justo que él despertara con un aspecto tan perfecto por la mañana. ¿Qué tenía que envidiarle a él? Exactamente así, como se la veía al despertar, Sasuke podía asegurar que era _Hermosa_ y _Perfecta_. Y después de besar su frente seguido de un _Buenos Días Saku_, podía decir que su día sería perfecto.

Para Sakura, lo más importante en el día era ser la última en ver a Sasuke antes de dormirse. Caminaba en puntas de pie hasta su habitación en donde conseguía un "Pasa" luego de golpear la puerta. Y entraba a la habitación de Sasuke-kun para sentarse junto a él en la cama para hablar de cosas sin mucho sentido. Y después de que él le acaricie el rostro y ella dejara un beso en su mejilla, podía decir que su día había sido perfecto.

Sakura había sido una bendición en la vida de Sasuke. Sentía que, desde que ella había llegado, había ido recuperando poco a poco los sentimientos. El cariño, la dulzura, el _amor_.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al mirar a la muchacha ir y venir en el living, limpiando los muebles.

Si bien no hacía mucho que conocía a Sakura, ella ya había causado estragos dentro del Uchiha. Y es que él nunca había pensado que se sentiría tan tonto al estar enamorado. Porque esa era la realidad, Sasuke Uchiha estaba enamorado. De su empleada, su reciente amiga, Sakura Haruno.

No sabía como había pasado ni le importaba tampoco. Sentía que lo único importante ahora era Sakura y el hecho de atraparla entre sus brazos y no soltarla nunca. Y esos pensamientos tan cursis eran los que lo hacían sentirse como un tonto enamorado. Pero si eso implicaba cargar con la hermosa sensación que se expandía en él cada vez que veía a su pelirosa favorita sonreír, no le importaba.

Aunque en ese momento, no era exactamente una sensación hermosa la que se expandía en él. Sino un frío y enorme ABURRIMIENTO.

- Sakura… - murmuró arrastrando las palabras. – Estoy aburrido…

La muchacha rió un poco antes de volver a limpiar los vidrios.

- Sasuke-kun… ¡tu estas aburrido siempre! Pareciera que siempre tienes que hacer algo…

El moreno se levantó del sillón y le quitó el líquido para limpiar los vidrios.

- ¿Sasuke-kun, qué…?

- Vamos a hacer algo divertido Sakura, tú tienes mucha imaginación, se te tiene que ocurrir algo. Por favor…

- Ahora no, tengo que terminar de limpiar esto. Luego ¿Si?

- No, ahora – negó el Uchiha testarudo, poniendo fuera del alcance el líquido que Sakura intentaba conseguir.

- ¡Dámelo Sasuke-kun! – pedía saltando tratando de sujetarlo en vano. Sasuke era bastante más alto que ella.

- No, hagamos algo y luego yo mismo te ayudo a limpiar ¿Entendido?

La pelirosa lo estudió con la mirada. Era imposible negarse a él, simplemente era demasiado obstinado y conseguía lo que quería.

- Muy bien – se rindió, cruzando sus brazos – Pero no se que quieres hacer.

Sasuke la imitó en su gesto y se mantuvieron pensando unos momentos. Hasta que el moreno sonrió y extendió su mano derecha. Sakura, sin entender que iba a hacer, la sujetó para ser atraída hacia el. Se sonrojó violentamente ante la acción pero no más que cuando el moreno abrió la boca.

- At the beginning, Saku… empieza…

La muchacha sintió desfallecer al sentir el aliento de Sasuke tan cerca suyo, por lo que solo abrió la boca y tomó aire para comenzar. (1)

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Sasuke luego de hacer que ella girara en una vuelta, la volvió a sostener entre tus brazos para luego comenzar a moverse y cantar.

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

Y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, ambos entonaron…

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Knew there was somebody, somewhere_

_A new love in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Yeah_

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going on_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep going_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Terminaron sujetándose de las manos, sin cortar la conexión que había entre sus miradas. Se sonrieron como dos tontos. Pero luego de un momento, ambos se sintieron nerviosos. ¿Había llegado el momento? Cerraron los ojos para acortar poco a poco la distancia que los separaba. Aún así, ninguno daba el primer paso. Entonces, para salir de esa situación, Sasuke –sin abrir los ojos- murmuró casi contra sus labios.

- Saku… tengo algo para ti…

La muchacha abrió los ojos sin entender. Sasuke la imitó y sonrió ante su mirada confundida. Besó su frente y se separó de ella.

- Ahora vuelvo…

La pelirosa asintió quedando sola en la planta baja de la mansión, mirando como _el chico que estuvo a punto de besar _subía por las escaleras apresuradamente. Se sonrojó nuevamente y luego sonrió. Como una tonta enamorada. Porque Sakura Haruno podía haber sufrido mucho en el pasado, pero todo su dolor no hizo que dejara de tener corazón. Uno con sentimientos, alegría, _amor_. Y luego de pasar tan solo unos pocos días con el moreno, dejó de tratar de convencerse de lo contrario y aceptó por fin que Sakura Haruno estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha.

Porque ya no quería separarse de él ni pasar un día sin verlo. Eso era lo que le convencía que lo que sentía hacia su – ya no tan- amigo era amor. Se sonrojaba, se sentía tonta, quería estar todo el día entre sus brazos y que no la soltara nunca. Pero si eso traía consigo el perfecto sentimiento de volar cuando Sasuke la miraba, no le importaba.

Sasuke volvió antes de lo esperado, junto con su guitarra. Se sentó en el sillón ante la mirada atónita de ella y la invitó a sentarse frente a él.

Ya cómodos, Sasuke acomodó sus dedos en las cuerdas y suspiró. Nunca en la vida se hubiese imaginado haciendo esto por una _chica_, pero nunca en la vida se había imaginado que podía llegar a querer _tanto_ a alguien.

- Saku, hace unos días me dijiste que busque un pasatiempo con el cual relajarme y sentirme bien… bueno, esto es lo que encontré. Espero que te guste… es para ti. – murmuró antes de comenzar una suave tonada con la guitarra.

Sakura cerró los ojos al instante cuando empezó a tocar, sintiendo las notas muy dentro de ella. Y fue entonces cuando Sasuke comenzó a cantar. (2)

_No he conocido a alguien como tu_

_Que sin palabras, sin motivos me haga ver la luz_

_Pues me hago chico entre tus brazos yo_

_Voy desechando mi orgullo_

_Y me pongo a bendecir el día en que te conocí_

_Si tus ojos llegaron al fondo y tocaron mi alma_

_No quiere decir_

_Que no muestres un poco de tu corazón_

_No me digas hasta aquí_

_¿Que vas a hacer si te quiero en mi vida?_

_¿Que vas a hacer si no encuentro salida?_

_¿Que vas a hacer si te tomo en mis brazos y te beso?_

_¿Que vas a hacer si gobiernas mi sueños?_

_¿Que vas a hacer? solo soy fiel a tu cuerpo._

_¿Que vas a hacer si te digo… Te quiero._

_Si yo te quiero demasiado y no_

_Puedo adaptarme a no tenerte, no tenerte amor._

_Te has convertido en la luz del sol,_

_Con tu sonrisa reflejando las caricias de los dos._

_Y me duele tu indecisión,_

_Cada día es más fuerte la triste agonía de verte de lejos o no,_

_Uno pasa la vida buscando el amor,_

_Eso yo lo entiendo hoy._

_¿Que vas a hacer si te quiero en mi vida?_

_¿Que vas a hacer si no encuentro salida?_

_¿Que vas a hacer si te tomo en mis brazos y te beso?_

_¿Que vas a hacer si gobiernas mi sueños?_

_¿Que vas a hacer? solo soy fiel a tu cuerpo._

_¿Que vas a hacer si te digo…_

_Que te voy a adorar como nunca tal vez puedas comprender_

_Que tu amor, que mi amor es la fuerza que yo_

_Buscaba en mi interior,_

_Solo déjame entrar, te quiero preguntar…_

_¿Que vas a hacer si te quiero en mi vida?_

_¿Que vas a hacer si no encuentro salida?_

_¿Que vas a hacer si te tomo en mis brazos y te beso?_

_¿Que vas a hacer si gobiernas mi sueños?_

_¿Que vas a hacer? solo soy fiel a tu cuerpo._

_¿Que vas a hacer si te digo…_ - Te amo – terminó mirando a los ojos a Sakura.

La pelirosa tenía prácticamente los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Las contuvo por unos segundos más y luego sonrió.

- Sasuke-kun… esto es lo más lindo que me han hecho en mi vida… gracias.

El moreno dejó su guitarra a un lado y se acercó a Sakura.

- ¿Y Saku?... ¿Qué vas a hacer…

La chica dejó que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla y levantó sus manos para recibir el rostro de Sasuke, el cual cada vez estaba más cerca de ella.

- ¿Con que, Sasuke-kun? – preguntó inocente, mientras sentía que los brazos de él rodeaban su cintura.

- Si te digo… Te Quiero? – completó apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

Sakura sonrió y acarició su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos.

- Te diría…que yo también Te Quiero, Sasuke-kun… - murmuró.

Y sin decir nada más, juntaron sus labios en un perfecto beso. Uno ansiado por ambos, el primer paso de algo que seguramente sería hermoso. Una relación de la cual no estaban seguros pero que seguro intentarían. Ninguno de los dos se permitiría quedarse con la duda de saber como sería, lo vivirían. Minuto a minuto. Segundo a segundo.

Y esa tarde, en la cual ambos pensaron que solo llovería, terminó por tener _una cosa más_. Una declaración.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ta tan! Fin del capitulo 8! Y aquí si hubo beso! Para compensar lo del capi anterior! Jeje, no se enojen conmigo.

(1)Esta canción es **At The Beginnning**, de **Richard Marx** con **Donna Lewis**, es súper romántica y yo la amé desde el primer momento en que la escuché.

(2) **Que vas a hacer?** De **Tribal**. Una de las canciones más perfectas que escuché en toda mi vida. Simplemente hermosa, tierna y cargada de sentimientos. Perfecta para mi que (de vez en cuando) me gusta lo cursi!

Bueno, que les pareció este capi? Merece Review? Siiiii, vaaamoos, les di el beso que querían!! Porfa, porfa, review???

Nos leemos pronto, queridos lectores!

**Hikari x Takeru**


	9. La Fiesta

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

**Recuperando El Amor**

Capítulo 9: La Fiesta

- Y allá está la osa mayor.

- ¿Dónde?... Yo no la veo, para mi no tienen forma… ¡¿Dónde!? ¡Sasuke-kun!

El moreno, divertido, le acarició el rosado cabello mientras reía tenuemente. Si la hubiese visto desde delante habría podido ver que un tierno puchero se apoderaba de las mejillas de la muchacha.

Ambos estaban en el jardín, la noche de ese mismo día en el cual se habían estado besando toda la tarde. Una hora luego de que decidieran comenzar con una frágil relación, el cielo se había despejado y en ese momento, ambos estaban disfrutando de un noche llena de estrellas.

- ¿Cómo no la ves, Saku? Esta allá – señaló Sasuke levantando el dedo para indicar una serie de estrellas.

- Tu me quieres engañar, yo no veo nada – repitió la muchacha volteándose. Ella estaba sentada entre las piernas de él y juntos admiraban las constelaciones y formas que se unían por las estrellas…

Bueno, por lo menos él admiraba las constelaciones y formas que se unían por las estrellas porque Sakura no lograba ni siquiera encontrar la luna. Iban ya diez minutos de estar allí sentados sin que la pelirosa pudiera encontrar la bendita estrella que su _reciente novio_ le marcaba.

Observó al muchacho que se encontraba a su espalda y sonrió inconcientemente.

Hasta dos semanas antes, ese chico era solo el hijo de su jefe. Pero ahora y en tan poco tiempo, había comenzado a gustarle y sentir mucho –demasiado- cariño por él. Hasta llegar a tal punto de estar con él para no sentir que algo le faltaba.

Sasuke se hundió en sus orbes verdes y le corrió un mechón de suave cabello.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Saku negó con la cabeza, olvidándose lo que le iba a decir.

- Eh… nada… que extraño que ni tu padre ni Itachi hayan vuelto aún. – dijo a cambio, tomándose la libertad de volverse a apoyar en el torso del chico.

- No me interesa, por mi podríamos vivir solos y seríamos más felices. Tú cocinas, yo trabajo. ¡Sería genial! – replicó abrazándola, arrancándole un sonrojo pronunciado.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – rió la muchacha, divertida. Por fin, Sasuke se estaba mostrando abierto con ella. Había tomado unos días que se comportara de esa manera, pero cuando lo hizo le demostró que podía ser fascinante y cariñoso.

Él estaba por decir algo cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse. Volvieron a cruzar miradas y suspiraron. Se levantaron lentamente y entraron a la casa para descubrir que era Fugaku quien había entrado y se despojaba de su abrigo.

- ¡Hola muchachos! – saludó al verlos entrar por la puerta del jardín.

- Hola Sr. Fugaku, ¿Desea algo para cenar? – preguntó Sakura inmediatamente, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y recogía su abrigo del sillón.

- No, gracias Sakura. He cenado con un par de amigos y ¿adivinen que, chicos? ¡Mañana tenemos fiesta en casa!

Ambos lo quedaron observando. Sasuke bufó exasperado y Sakura pasó saliva. ¿Una fiesta? ¿Con gente importante, e influyente? ¿Gente rica y exigente en gustos culinarios? ¿Esa clase de fiesta?

Los Uchihas notaron el rostro de pánico de la pelirosa y el mayor sonrió.

- ¡No, Saku! ¡No te preocupes! No estarás sola, contrataré un grupo de cocineros que te ayude pero tú estarás a la cabeza, guiándolos. Son profesionales y te serán de gran ayuda.

La chica solo dejó caer su mandíbula.

.

Por la noche, Sasuke hablaba con su fiel amigo por Internet.

**fiesta en tu casa teme! Que genial! Puedo ir?**

Claro q no, qien te invitó a ti dobe?!

**Temeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee no seas asiiii e invitame a tu fiesta! **

Jajaja, de cualquiera manera, tu padre vendría igual así q te traerá aunque no qiera. 

**No t podrás librar de mi! Muajajaja.**

No cantes victoria, usuratonkachi, algún día lo lograré.. 

En eso, se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta y el moreno volvió la vista. Se fijó en la hora y sonrió.

- Pasa.

La muchacha, como siempre a la misma hora, entró sigilosamente en la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

Sasuke saludó a su amigo por intenet y apagó el ordenador. Se acomodó al lado de su novia y recién ahí pudo notar el rostro de preocupación de ella.

- Hmp, ¿Que sucede? – preguntó tomando su mano.

Ella miró toda la habitación como si allí se encontrara la razón de su nerviosismo y luego respiró hondo.

- Sasuke-kun, no se si lo voy a hacer bien… es decir, yo nunca trabajé con otras personas y… y son profesionales, yo ¿Qué voy a hacer con ellos? ¿Dirigirlos? No puedo, no…

- Saku, tranquila – le pidió él, sujetándole el rostro con sus manos. Ella contuvo unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y respiró hondo.

- Tengo miedo de que salga mal y… y…

- ¿Qué puede salir mal? – inquirió Sasuke sonriendo para calmarla. – Solo es una cena con personas aburridas, solo tienes que hacer unos camarones y nada más… es fácil…

- ¿Y si no alcanza? ¿Si no le agrado a los cocineros? ¿Si hago algo mal que haga que tu padre me despida?... Lo voy a arruinar y ya no viviré contigo…

La sola idea de que eso llegara a pasar incentivó a Sakura a que abriera la boca para que continuara hablando desesperada por lo que podía pasar si metía la pata. Por lo que Sasuke, al ver que no parecía con ganas de detenerse, suspiró tranquilamente y le selló la boca de un beso.

Al sentir la presión en sus labios, las palabras dejaron de salir para dejarle el paso a una lengua que se metió sin permiso en su boca. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a Sasuke por los hombros. Sintió como él le sujetaba la cintura con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su cabello. Demasiado perfecto y cariñoso como para ser real. ¿Acaso se había encontrado un chico perfecto, de esos que ya no existían?

Al separarse, luego de un buen rato, Sasuke sonrió al ver el pronunciado sonrojo que adornaban las mejillas de la pelirosa.

- Lo harás de maravilla, Saku, porque eres muy capaz.

La Haruno dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y besó la frente de su novio.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun.

.

La noche siguiente, en la Mansión Uchiha, se podía observar el panorama de miles y miles de personas bajando de autos lujosos y caros. La casa Uchiha se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, completamente ordenada y limpia para el acontecimiento. Por lo que Sakura y otras personas había estado demasiado atareadas por la mañana y tarde de ese día. Después de todo, era organizar una fiesta en un día.

Todos los grandes empresarios de Tokio estaban en la casa de los morenos: si paseabas la vista por el salón podía encontrar familias importantes y de gran influencia en la economía del país. Se encontraban los Uzumaki, los Nara dueños de la cadena de Spas más grandes de todo el continente; Los Yamanaka empresarios de una compañía de belleza; los Inuzuka dueños de una gran cadena de veterinarias, Los Hyuuga, de los aeropuertos privados Hyuugas, el cual el presidente era el padre de Hinata, la novia de Naruto. Y entre ellos un montón de personas más.

Sasuke giró los ojos por todo el salón, aburrido. Siempre las mismas reuniones aburridas de su padre. No había nada que detestara más.

- ¡Teme! – una voz se escuchó entre las personas y Sasuke no hizo más que levantar la comisura de sus labios.

Su rubio mejor amigo salió desde la multitud vestido de traje y de la mano con una muchacha portando un vestido largo azul, el cual combinaba con su largo cabello azulado y sus ojos color perla.

- ¡La comida de tu fiesta estás muy buena, Teme! ¿Fue por Sakura-chan? – preguntó al llegar al lado de su amigo.

- Hmp, Dobe, tu siempre pensando en comida…

- Bueno, ya sabes como es – rió la pelinegra dulcemente.

Sasuke asintió y se estiró para besar la mejilla de la chica.

- Hinata… tanto tiempo sin vernos – dijo el moreno, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Si, estuve ayudando a mi padre y mi primo Neji en los asuntos del nuevo aeroparque de Tokio, eso me abarcó casi todo el tiempo – explicó la Hyuuga.

- Esto de crecer es un asco – murmuró Naruto cruzando los brazos – Pronto tendremos que estar en reuniones aburridas de concejos y todo eso. ¡Yo no quiero ser como mi padre! Él nunca está en casa y cuando le preguntó a donde va, me contesta que a reuniones del banco. ¡Uf!

Hinata rió ante la actitud tan conocida de su novio. ¡Como lo había extrañado! Las vacaciones de ambos habían sido una tortura. No soportaban estar uno lejos del otro, por lo que le habían rogado a sus padre a volver antes de tiempo. Y lo consiguieron.

Muy pronto, otras personas se unieron a la conversación.

- ¡Hey, pero si son los perdidos del grupo! – exclamó un muchacho morocho, con el pelo alborotado, con extrañas marcas rojas adornando su mejillas. – ¡Hacía siglos que no los veíamos!

- Kiba tiene razón – replicó una rubia de ojos celestes, verdaderamente hermosa; que venía sujeta de la mano de un morocho con el pelo atado en una coleta alta y con cara de aburrimiento - ¡Hace bastante que nos los veo, chicos!

- Nosotros tenemos excusa – contestó la ojiperla novia de Naruto – Estábamos de vacaciones hasta hace unos días.

- Sí, pero Sasuke no. ¿Qué pasaba contigo, hombre? ¡No respondías a ninguna de nuestras llamadas! – prosiguió Kiba, sin perder el ánimo.

- Lo lamento, no tenía ganas de salir de casa. – murmuró el moreno, acomodando las manos en su bolsillos, sonriendo de lado, sabiendo que la razón por la que no quería salir de su hogar tenía cabellos rosas y ojos verdes.

- Bueno, hay que organizar algo pronto. ¡Tenemos que salir todos juntos! – apuntó la rubia casi gritando.

- Ino, ¿podrías hablar un poco más bajo? Me duele la cabeza. – solicitó el muchacho que iba agarrado de su mano.

- ¡Bah, Shikamaru! ¡No seas aguafiestas! – pidió ella, golpeándole levemente el hombro.

- Problemática – casi suspiró él.

En medio de la conversación, Sasuke desvió la vista y encontró a una muchacha portando un vestido verde pálido cerca de la mesa de los snacks. Sonrió y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se desplazó con sigilo hasta donde ella se encontraba.

- Te ves muy bonita – le susurró al oído en cuanto llegó a su lado.

Sakura se sobresaltó. No lo había oído venir. Pero bueno, con todo el murmullo que había dentro de ese salón ¿Quién escucharía algo?

- Gracias – dijo bajando la mirada. – Tu también, muy… elegante.

Elegante era palabra pobre para describir la perfección que Sasuke representaba en ese momento. Con el traje negro que portaba, parecía más un adulto que un adolescente de diecisiete años. Pero igual, a Sakura le gustaba más con la ropa que tenía todos los días, informal, cómoda.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó Sasuke sin desviar sus ojos de los verdes de Sakura.

- ¿No tendría que ser yo la que preguntara eso?

- Da igual, tú eras la que estabas asustada.

La pelirosa suspiró y asintió sonriendo.

- Es mejor de lo que yo pensaba. Todos son muy amables. Esto no es muy difícil, por la tarde hicimos una tanda de camarones y luego me ayudaron a complementar todo. ¡Hasta fue divertido!

Sasuke sonrió, contagiándose por su entusiasmo. Era bueno verla de esa manera, tranquila; antes que verla asustada como había estado la noche anterior en su habitación. Pero al ver sus labios moverse tan apresurados, comentándole todo lo que quedaba por hacer, él mismo tuvo que morderse el labio inferior. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho esa chica? No podía estar cerca suyo sin querer agarrarle la mano o abrazarla. Y por un lado, él pensaba que, tal vez, iban un poco rápido; pero por otro, se había encariñado demasiado con su Saku como para estar otro momento sin estar en contacto con ella.

La muchacha seguía hablando por lo que Sasuke chasqueó su lengua.

- … además, Satomi, la cocinera principal, me dijo que yo sabía bastante en cocina como para…

- ¿Saku? – interrumpió el moreno.

- ¿Si, Sasuke-kun?

Rápidamente, Sasuke enredó sus brazos en su cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. La muchacha enrojeció al momento del contacto entre su cuerpo y el de su acompañante. Levantó la cabeza lentamente y lo miró tímidamente, lo que hizo que él sonriera.

- Te quiero – susurró en su oído.

La Haruno no pudo sentirse más felíz.

_**Tonta enamorada… **_- oyó que dijo la voz en su cabeza.

_Oh, cállate, esto era lo que las dos queríamos… - _batalló ella.

_**Tonta enamorada con suerte.**_

_Realmente… me siento afortunada. Sasuke-kun es todo lo que pudiera pedir y aún más… yo no merezco tanto… _

_**Tu padre te abandona, tu madre muere, te quedas sola en el mundo y sales adelante… ¿y dices que Sasuke-tierno-kun no es lo que mereces?**_

_Bueno…_

_**Ya cállate, ¿Quieres? **_

_¿Quién eres tú para callarme?_

_**Tu conciencia, ¿Por qué crees que estoy haciéndote entrar en razón?**_

_Oh, bueno… entonces, felicitaciones, lo estas logrando._

_**Gracias, ese es mi trabajo. **_

Sakura le sonrió a Sasuke y colocó sus brazos en sus hombros.

- Yo también te quiero, Sasuke-kun. – respondió regalándole una sonrisa que endulzaría a cualquiera.

El moreno se acercó para depositar un beso en sus labios, un roce suave cargado de ternura que luego se convirtió en algo más profundo. Que importaba que estuvieran en medio de una reunión con miles de personas alrededor. Lo que más les importaba era estar juntos.

Al separarse, se miraron sin decir nada por unos segundos. Luego, Sasuke sonrió, cosa que ya se le había vuelto costumbre estando cerca de la pelirosa.

- Vamos a sentarnos por ahí – le dijo en el oído, por lo que Sakura asintió y se dejó guiar por la mano de su novio.

**.**

- Oigan, ¿A dónde se fue el Teme? – preguntó Naruto notando la desaparición repentina de su mejor amigo.

- Es verdad, ¿A dónde huyó este chico ahora?- acotó Kiba, recorriendo el salón con la mirada.

- ¿No creen que Sasuke se está comportando extraño? – preguntó Ino, abrazada a su novio Shikamaru.

- ¿Extraño como, Ino? – quiso saber Hinata. Ya que había estado ocupada ayudando a su padre, no había podido compartir tiempo con sus amigos hacía ya bastante. Quería ponerse al tanto de todo y aprovechar los dos meses que quedaban de vacaciones.

- No se, a veces lo llamábamos para salir pero él decía que no.

- Bueno, sabes como es el Teme, medio emo ¿saben? – agregó Naruto arrancando una pequeña risita de su novia.

- Sí, pero eso no quería decir que nos negara todas las salidas. Algo raro pasa… ¡Y lo voy a descubrir! – exclamó la rubia levantando un brazo.

- ¡Hey, yo quiero también! – pidió Naruto.

- Muy bien Naruto – dijo Ino, decidida – Desde este momento, el equipo de Los Rubios busca pistas sobre la vida secreta de Sasuke Uchiha. ¡Sea lo que sea, vamos a descubrir su secreto!

- ¡De acuerdo, Ino! – exclamó Naruto chocando las manos con su amiga.

Entonces, el Uzumaki sintió un tiró en su mano y encontró a una Hinata algo sonrojada.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor? – le preguntó.

- Eh, creo que allí esta el secreto de Sasuke-kun… - comentó señalando hacia la mesa del buffet.

Todos giraron la cabeza para centrar la vista hacia donde la ojiperla señalaba. Para luego quedar boquiabiertos al ver a Sasuke abrazarse a una pelirosa.

- ¿Ese es nuestro Sasuke "cubito de hielo" Uchiha? – preguntó Kiba sin creerlo.

- Parece – articularon los demás lentamente.

- ¿¡Que hace con Sakura-chan!?

- ¿La conoces, Naruto? – averiguó Ino.

- Es… la chica que limpia aquí.

Volvieron la vista a su amigo para ver como le susurraba algo a la chica para luego besarla; cosa que dejó a todos estáticos.

Nunca, en sus años de amistad, habían visto a Sasuke interesado a una muchacha. Todas las del instituto lo molestaban lo suficiente como para crear en él la idea de que todas las chicas eran iguales, excepto sus amigas, claro.

Hinata sonrió tiernamente y se volvió hacia sus amigos.

- Bueno, aquí tienen su secreto Rubios. – dijo.

Y todos le contestaron con un suspiró en general, viendo como los dos desaparecía entre la gente.

**.**

- Oye Sasuke-kun – lo llamó la chica situada sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Qué sucede, Saku?

La muchacha miraba a las persona con timidez, las cuales le devolvían las miradas sorprendidas y extrañadas.

- ¿Estas seguro de que no te perjudicará estar aquí conmigo? – preguntó sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué tendría que perjudicarme? Eres mi novia.

- Sí, pero… a las personas… parece molestarles.

Sasuke levantó la mirada para posarlas en los invitados. A las _personas_ no, sino a las muchachas jóvenes presentes en la sala, quienes le dedicaban a Sakura miradas cargadas de veneno.

El moreno rió tenuemente y la abrazó más contra él.

- A ellos no tienen porque molestarles, y si les molesta es asunto suyo… yo, por mi parte, estoy más que cómodo mostrándome así contigo.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Sakura con los ojos brillándole de la emoción.

Él asintió colocándole un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

- Porque eres la persona a la que yo quiero. – agregó chocando su frente con la de ella.

A Sakura le emocionaron mucho las palabras de su novio. Nunca pensaría que la vida le daría semejante regalo.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke sonrió luego de apretar sus labios contra los de ella.

- Te quiero mi flor de cerezo.

- Yo también te quiero – respondió la pelirosa, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

**.**

- ¡Que buena fiesta, Fugaku!

- Gracias Minato.

Dos hombres se encontraban en el centro del salón hablando muy amenamente. Eran amigos ya hacía un par de años, luego de que sus hijos se trasformaran en mejores amigos en la escuela.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo va todo en tu vida, Uchiha desaparecido? – bromeó el padre de Naruto, bebiendo un poco de champagne de su copa.

El moreno suspiró cansado.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, el trabajo me llenó la vida. Ya casi no paso tiempo en casa, con mis hijos. A Itachi no parece importarle, casi nunca está en casa. Pero Sasuke… siento que lo dejo solo mucho tiempo…

- Pero Fugaku, Sasuke tiene amigos. Tiene a mi hijo. Sabe que puede contar con ellos, siempre.

- Lo se, pero me resulta extraño. Estos últimos días, se ha quedado en casa siempre. Cuando vuelvo, ya entrada la noche, lo encuentro cenando con Itachi y Sakura. Y si pregunto, me dice que no salió. No entiendo que le pasa.

- No te preocupes mucho – le aconsejó Minato levantando los hombros despreocupadamente – Son jóvenes, tal vez se le dio la manía de quedarse en casa a hacer algo allí. O simplemente no tiene ganas de salir.

- Espero que no sea nada grave. – murmuró Fugaku. Entonces, extrañado por que su amigo no le haya respondido nada, levantó la vista para mirarlo. Y descubrir que una enorme sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro.

- No creo que sea nada grave – comentó señalando con la cabeza hacia una esquina de la habitación.

Él siguió la trayectoria de los ojos de su amigo. Y tuvo que sujetar bien su copa para que no se le resbalara de las manos.

Allí, en uno de sus sillones, acomodados en las esquina de la sala, estaba Sasuke con Sakura sentada en sus piernas y abrazada a su cuello. Parecía que estaban hablando amenamente.

Inconcientemente, una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Fugaku. No pudo descubrir la alegría al ver a su hijo tan sereno y feliz. Y si Sakura era la causa de su felicidad, entonces tendría que felicitar a la muchacha. O más bien, agradecerle.

- ¿Ves? No era nada malo- lo alivió Minato propinándole un codazo amistoso.

- Sí, tienes razón… era todo lo contrario. – murmuró Fugaku asintiendo. Al final, la finalidad de la fiesta que había organizado para que Sasuke conociera a alguna chica se había ido por el drenaje.

Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. Pero su hijo ya tenía a alguien especial. Y como padre, no podía sentirse más feliz por eso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya lo se, me quieren matar. Me demoré muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo en subir este capi. Pero tengo que decirles que, luego de subir el capitulo anterior, sentí un poco de decepción de mi misma por haber hecho que el SasuSaku fuera tan rápido. No se, lo sentí así por eso hice que se besaran. Así que, por favor, si están decepcionados conmigo, háganmelo saber. u.u

Bueno, espero que este sea de su agrado. Y juro que trataré de subir los próximos capítulos más rápido. Y si, de verdad trataré. Pero en una semana empiezan las clases y estaré algo agitada comprando todo. Uff, que asco, escuela.

Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto.

**REVIEW???**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	10. Momento Perfecto ¿Perfecto?

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

**Recuperando El Amor**

Capítulo 10: Momento Perfecto… ¿Perfecto?

El día después de la fiesta amaneció soleado. Sasuke se revolvió en la cama repetidas veces antes de taparse los ojos con el antebrazo. Le dolía la cabeza. Aunque no entendía porque. No había tomado demasiado como para despertar con resaca. Tampoco recordaba mucho de la noche anterior. Solo podía acordarse hasta el karaoke que hizo el dobe de su amigo Naruto, ¡Ese si que estaba borracho! Ni siquiera Hinata podía bajarlo de la mesa en donde había comenzado a cantar Lloran Las Rosas (1). Había sido una interpretación genial, todos lo habían disfrutado, inclusive Minato, el padre del Uzumaki, quien había reído a no poder. En fin, ya debía estar muy acostumbrado a los ridículos que a menudo protagonizaba su hijo y ¿Por qué no? Yo y Hinata también, cuando éramos arrastrados por el rubio a cometer sus tontos planes.

Pero, había algo más que recordaba. Sonrió abiertamente. Recordaba perfectamente una cabellera rosada apoyada en su pecho, mientras sonaba una música suave. Y unos dulces labios que lo besaron frente a toda la gente falsa y vacía que había asistido a esa fiesta; que ni siquiera él sabía para que era. No importaba. Lo había pasado de maravilla y su Saku había estado con él. _Nada podía superarlo…_

Se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta.

…_¿O si?_

Miró el reloj. 11:30. Aún era temprano. Hasta su padre debía de estar durmiendo luego de la fiesta de la noche. ¿Quién era? Si era el idiota de su mejor amigo, se las vería con él por haberse quedado y…

- Sasuke-kun, ¿Puedo pasar? – la voz dulce de Sakura lo hizo sonreír.

- Claro que si, que pregunta tonta – replicó inclinándose en la cama, colocando su peso en sus antebrazos para ver como la muchacha entraba con una bandeja con un, seguramente, delicioso desayuno.

Ella se acercó a la cama y dejó el desayuno en la mesa de luz situado al costado derecho del mueble. Apoyó su rodilla sobre la cama y se estiró para besar los labios de Sasuke con delicada simpleza.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? – preguntó para luego pasarle la taza de chocolate caliente.

- Perfecto pero ¿Qué haces tu levantada a esta hora? La fiesta terminó tarde, podrías haber dormido un rato más.

- No, mi trabajo es mantener la casa. No podía darme el lujo de dormir hasta tarde. En el rato que estoy levantada ya lavé todo lo que se usó anoche y limpié la mitad del living…

Al oírla, Sasuke dejó la taza a un lado.

- …y ahora pienso limpiar la otra mitad, para después pasar aaaa… - los fuertes brazos de Sasuke la sujetaron y la sentaron sobre sus piernas, cosa que la hizo sonrojar.

- Tú no vas a ningún lado, Saku, se te nota en el rostro el cansancio. Descansa y después yo te ayudo.

- ¡No! – se opuso Sakura, revolviéndose en sus brazos - ¡No tienes porque ayudarme, es mi trabajo! Muchas gracias pero yo sola…

- Tu no estás más sola – replicó él recorriendo su nariz con el dedo índice. – Me tienes a mí y yo te voy a ayudar en todo ¿Entendido Cerezo?

Sakura enfocó sus jades en los pozos oscuros de su novio y sonrió. Sasuke levantó las sábanas y la tapó cuidadosamente. Y envolviéndola en sus brazos, le acarició el cabello.

- Duerme, Sakura.

Ella le pasó los brazos por la cintura y sonrió al sentir el aroma de la piel de Sasuke. Y con ese recuerdo, se durmió.

-

Itachi bostezó nuevamente mientras se dirigía del baño a su habitación para volver a dormir. A penas eras las 12.15 y la noche había sido larga, no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse de su cama. Excepto, para ir al baño.

Volvía con los brazos estirados y sus manos en su nuca cuando pasó por al lado de la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de su hermano.

La empujó suavemente y comenzó a idear una broma para jugarle. Tal vez despertarlo con rock o…

Pero sus planes se detuvieron en su mente al ver otro bulto al lado de Sasuke. ¿_Quién_ demonios era? ¡Oh, si Sasuke se había quedado con alguna muchacha de la fiesta iba a matar a su padre por no haberle permitido meter a ninguna chica a su cama! Pero nuevamente, sus pensamientos se detuvieron al avanzar y ver que _quien_ estaba al lado de Sasuke poseía cabellos _rosados_.

Conectando neuronas Itachi Uchiha recordó que conocía a solo una persona la cual portaba con cabellos rosados. Y esa era, nada más y nada menos, que su querida, tímida, inocente hermanita adoptiva.

Los estudió con la mirada por unos momentos. Ambos se veían placidos durmiendo, como si estuvieran en el mejor de los sueños; lo que hizo que se formara una sonrisa en los labios de Itachi. Al fin su hermano estaba recuperando una parte de lo que había perdido cuando su madre había muerto.

Bostezó libremente y se irguió. Era muy interesante que su hermanito menor y Sakura tuvieran una relación y todo, pero nada le era más interesante en ese momento que ir y acostarse en su cama para seguir durmiendo durante un siglo… o tal vez dos.

Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido alguno. Ya tendría toda la tarde, noche y mañana del día siguiente para molestar a Sasuke, ahora solo quería dormir.

-

Sakura comenzó a moverse sintiendo una pesadez inmensa en su cuerpo, y sintiéndose aprisionada. Al abrir lentamente los ojos, descubrió que la pesadez que sentía era imaginaria y que la presión eran los brazos de Sasuke. Se sintió enrojecer. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse de frente y muy cerca con el rostro de su novio, quien la miraba con los ojos más profundos que ella podría haber conocido jamás. Y aunque esos ojos eran negros, en ellos se denotaba un enorme cariño por la joven a la cual abrazaba. Sí, Sasuke Uchiha se estaba enamorando. Y poco a poco, estaba recuperando el amor que pensó nunca poder volver a sentir luego del fallecimiento de su madre.

La pelirosa le sonrió y volvió a acostar su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke.

- ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó él, mientras comenzaba acariciarle lentamente el cabello.

Asintió y respiró hondo, llevándose con ella el embriagador aroma de su chico.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó aún somniolenta.

- Las cinco de la tarde.

- ¿¡Que!? – gritó levantándose de golpe. - ¡Es muy tarde, tengo que seguir limpiando!

Se quitó las sábanas de un tirón y saltó fuera de la cama, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse más, Sasuke la sujetó de la cintura y la tiró sobre su cama, riendo melodiosamente.

- ¡Espera! ¿Acaso no te dije que te iba a ayudar? Un Uchiha mantiene sus promesas.

Sakura clavó sus jades en los ojos del muchacho y sonrió enormemente.

- ¿De verdad, Sasuke-kun?

_Que bien que sonaba su nombre desde sus labios_.

- Claro que si, Saku. Vamos.

Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse la chica le plantó un beso en los labios.

- ¡Gracias, amor!

_Amor._ Las comisuras de su boca se estiraron hacia arriba. _Era Amor lo que había comenzado a sentir por Sakura…_

-

20.30 de la noche y entre risas, golpes inocentes y persecuciones, ambos muchachos habían terminado de limpiar y acomodar la casa. Había quedado, incluso, más brillante que cualquier hogar nuevo. Lo cierto era que ambos se habían divertido mucho. Tomaron esas horas como tiempo para ellos dos. En la mitad, comieron algo rápido preparado por las mágicas manos de Sakura, pero Sasuke también aportó lo suyo.

Itachi había despertado a las seis y media e inmediatamente los había saludado, alegando que iba a dar una vuelta por el centro con un amigo suyo llamado Deidara. Dicho eso, desapareció por la puerta delantera dejando a la pareja completamente sola; ya que Fugaku había despertado un poco luego de que ellos durmieran en la cama de Sasuke y había partido hacia un hotel, en donde, supuestamente, tenían problemas con un cliente insatisfecho.

Ahora, Sasuke y Sakura estaban acostados sobre el sillón, en silencio, escuchando solo la respiración del otro.

La Haruno levantó la cabeza para mirar al chico sobre el cual estaba acostada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – quiso saber Sasuke, rozando sus dedos contra la mejilla de su novia.

- Nada, solo que soy muy feliz – sonrió Sakura volviendo a posicionar su cabeza en el hueco entre la cabeza y el hombro de Sasuke. Y esas simples palabras hicieron que ambos sonrieran. Porque era la verdad, se sentían muy felices en compañía del otro.

_Era un momento perfecto…_

El timbre se hizo escuchar.

… _un momento perfecto que no duraría mucho tiempo. _

Sasuke resopló, notoriamente enfadado.

- ¿Quien demonios es a estas horas?

La muchacha rió. Su novio era tan adorable cuando se enfadaba.

- Iré a ver quien es – comentó Sakura arreglándose la remera arrugada. Caminó hasta la puerta y tomó el pomo para entre abrirla. Pero al hacer eso, inmediatamente lo soltó y retrocedió un metro.

Sasuke se asustó por su reacción.

- ¿Saku, que pasa? – preguntó alarmado levantándose y corriendo hasta donde ella estaba. Pero su pregunta fue contestada sola, al ver la figura de Toshiki en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Que demonios haces aquí? ¿Acaso no te quedó claro que te queremos lejos de nuestra casa y de Sakura? – rugió Sasuke inmediatamente, apretando los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

- Maldito crío, tú no era nada ni nadie para decirme lo que puedo o tengo que hacer con mi hija.

- Un padre no trata así a su hija, no tienes derecho…

- ¡Ya cállate de una vez! – exigió el Haruno, entrando a la casa. Sasuke se posicionó delante de Sakura y miró fijamente a Toshiki. – Me tienen harto con sus sermones, no estoy aquí para escuchar las palabras de un tonto adolescente, vengo para llevarme a mi hija.

- ¿Q-qué? – balbuceó Sakura encogiéndose detrás de su novio.

- Sobre mi cadáver – replicó Sasuke sin miedo, levantando el rostro con decisión.

- Y sobre el mío.

Los tres presentes giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con un Itachi notablemente enfadado parado en la puerta con su campera en la mano.

- ¿Qué te dijimos sobre Sakura, maldito bastardo? – dijo el Uchiha mayor avanzando hasta quedar frente al Haruno.

- ¡Otro más que viene con esa frase! ¿Qué no se saben otra?

- ¡Si la repetimos es porque parece no quedarte clara! ¡Aléjate-de-Sakura! – gritó Sasuke amagando a acercarse al hombre de no ser porque Sakura lo sujetó del brazo.

- Ustedes no son nadie para pedirme eso. Sakura todavía es menor de edad, y yo soy su único pariente vivo, y por lo tanto, su tutor legal. Ella viene conmigo.

- Yo no voy a ningún lado. – susurró débilmente la pelirosa.

Toshiki la volvió a mirar.

- ¿Qué dijiste, mocosa?

- Dije… ¡Dije que no voy a ningún lado! – expresó Sakura levantando la voz.

El hombre enrojeció inmediatamente y comenzó a avanzar hasta donde estaba la pareja.

- ¿¡Como me hablas así, tu jodid…

- ¡Basta! – gritó Itachi interponiéndose entre ambos. - ¡No voy a tolerar esto en mi casa!

- ¡Y yo no voy a tolerar tu desobediencia, mocosa del demonio! – Vociferó Toshiki sacando desde dentro de su saco una pistola, con la que le apuntó a Sakura - ¡Escuchame, por un demonio! ¡Tú vales millones de dólares y los quiero para mí, ¿entendiste?! ¡Así que vas a venir conmigo, quieras o no! – terminó por quitarle el seguro al arma.

_Sasuke bajó los hombros, temblando de la ira. _

_- ¡Maldito malnacid-¡ - exclamaba acercándose para encestarle un golpe en el rostro al hombre. _

_Y fue cuando un disparo cortó el aire. _

_- ¡¡Sasuke-kun!! _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Lloran Las Rosas, canción de Cristian Castro. Escúchenla e imaginen a Naruto cantándola borracho.

**Oh My God, no tengo cara para disculparme!** Estuve demasiado bastante mucho extremadamente desaparecida. Y no tengo una razón valida. Excepto que tuve algunos problemillas personales, ejemex-novioejem, que ya solucioné. ^^

Bueno, espero que este capitulo les guste y que no me maten por haber tardado tanto. Juro (lo juro realmente) que trataré de actualizar la semana próxima.

Igual, voy avisando que ya estoy programando el final de este fic. Pero antes quería preguntarles a ustedes si querían que agregara algo más a la historia. No lo se, alguna sugerencia para este o fics futuros. Serán bienvenidos! ^^

Ok, dicho eso, nada más. Los dejo con un final muajajajajaja (genial mi definición del final XD) ¿Cómo seguirá? Muajaja, ni yo lo se. T.T

Dejen muchos reviews, me voy a sentir motivada para actualizar más rápido :)

Besos enormes, nos leemos pronto.

**Hikari x Takeru**


	11. Dos Palabras

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

**Recuperando El Amor**

Capítulo 11: Dos Palabras. 

_Sasuke bajó los hombros, temblando de la ira. _

_- ¡Maldito malnacid-¡ - exclamaba acercándose para encestarle un golpe en el rostro al hombre. _

_Y fue cuando un disparo cortó el aire. _

_- ¡¡Sasuke-kun!! _

Un silencio extenso se extendió por el lugar. Y el corazón de Sakura se detuvo. Su padre había quedado inmóvil en el lugar, al igual que Sasuke. Quien estaba de espaldas a ella. No sabía exactamente que había pasado, solo había escuchado el disparo. El miedo la petrificó y cerró los ojos sin querer abrirlos…

_Sasuke-kun…_ las lágrimas comenzaron a rodarle por las mejillas _Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun…_ Lo único que podía hacer era pronunciar su nombre en su mente, no quería abrir los ojos por nada del mundo, por miedo a encontrarse con el cuerpo de su novio en el suelo. Apretó los párpados esperando el impacto algún sonido, algo que le indicara que iba a pasar…

Entonces escuchó como dos cosas chocaban y abrió los ojos. Su Sasuke-kun le había encestado el tan deseado puñetazo a Toshiki. E Itachi, ya estaba con el celular en la mano, seguramente llamando a la policía… _o a la ambulancia_.

- Sasuke-kun… - al escuchar su nombre pronunciado con esa voz temblorosa y frágil que tanto le gustaba, el aludido se volteó luego de comprobar que había dejado al mayor en estado de inconciencia.

Sakura lloró de alegría al ver que Sasuke estaba bien. Inmediatamente acordó la poca distancia que había entre ellos dos y lo abrazó fuertemente.

- ¡Estaba tan asustada! – exclamó antes de echar a llorar apretando el rostro contra el cuello de su chico. Sintió que los brazos de él la rodeaban y la apretaban más contra su cuerpo.

- Tranquila Saku, no me pasó nada… estoy bien…

- ¡Claro que no estas bien! – Replicó Itachi haciendo que la pareja se separara – La bala te dio en el brazo, ¡hay que quitarla de ahí!

Los ojos jade de ella se desviaron para comprobar lo que Itachi había dicho. En efecto, la manga de la remera de Sasuke estaba ensangrentada y teñida de un color rojo oscuro.

El herido hizo uso de su fuerza y se arrancó el pedazo de manga con sangre, dejando ver una herida circular en la zona del bicep. Sakura ahogó un sollozo. Sasuke le sonrió tranquilamente.

- No te preocupes, no es nada…

- ¡Dios Santo, ¿Qué pasó?! – gritó Fugaku apareciendo por la puerta y alarmándose al ver el estado del brazo de Sasuke. Pero al ver a Toshiki tirado en el suelo, pareció entender todo puesto a que no preguntó más. - ¿Ya llamaste a la policía, Itachi?

El mayor asintió – Y les dije que traigan una ambulancia también.

El hombre volvió la vista hacia el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

- ¿Trató de llevarse a Sakura, otra vez?

- Si, y trajo consigo un arma. Intentó dispararle pero Sasuke… bueno, lo demás es historia.

Fugaku volvió la vista sorprendido hacia su hijo menor, el cual refugiaba a una extremadamente asustada Sakura la cual no paraba de llorar.

¿Qué Sasuke se había interpuesto entre una bala y alguien? Eso era algo bien difícil de creer. ¿Cómo podía ser que un chico del cual no se podía esperar nada sobre cosas relacionadas a ayudar a la gente haya librado su suerte poniéndose delante de un arma y su _ama de llaves_?

Aunque ahora que miraba mejor, y recordando lo que había visto la noche anterior, esos dos no eran solo su hijo y la ama de llaves. Eran una pareja. Sonrió de lado, su hijo estaba recuperando el amor.

La sirena de la policía y la ambulancia lo despertó de sus pensamientos. Y en menos de lo se percató, ya estaban atendiendo la herida de Sasuke. Los policías se encargaron de levantar al inconsciente Toshiki y detenerlo, llevándolo a la patrulla. Mientras que Itachi, Fugaku y Sakura tuvieron que declarar todo lo que había sucedido, los cuales lo hicieron sin rechistar.

Llevaron a Sasuke al hospital, pues tenían que extirparle la bala. Toda la familia lo acompañó y esperó pacientemente hasta que les avisaran que todo estaba bien. Luego de unas horas de desastre y desorganización los cuatro volvían a estar en el living de la Mansión Uchiha.

Ni bien, entraron Sakura se separó de Sasuke por primera vez desde que habían dejado el hospital.

- Iré a traer algo para limpiar la… eso – replicó mirando la sangre con la piel algo pálida. Aún no se recuperaba del susto, lo cierto era que no hubiera soportado perder a otro ser querido, menos a su Sasuke-kun, considerando lo importante que era para ella.

Al ver a la pelirosa alejarse, Fugaku puso suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo menor, quien volteó a verlo confundido.

- Sasuke… no se que decir. Esto de interponerse entre las balas y las personas es nuevo en ti ¿no?

El menor sonrió débilmente mientras que Itachi le palmeó la espalda juguetonamente.

- Lo que quiero decir es que me alegra que alguien te importe tanto como para librar tu suerte al azar. Eso significa que, al fin, estas volviendo a recuperar esos sentimientos que perdiste al morir Mikoto… Me alegro mucho de que Sakura sea importante en tu vida.

Sasuke asintió al tiempo de darse cuenta de una realidad muy importante. Algo que necesitaba decirle a Sakura.

La muchacha bajó con una cubeta de agua y una esponja al tiempo que los mayores se retiraban de la sala. El pelinegro se acercó a ella y le quitó la esponja de la mano. Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

- No, Sasuke-kun… esto si tengo que limpiarlo…

- Saku…

- Después podemos hacer algo divertido, pero…

- Sakura…

- …no soporto ver eso tirado en el suelo. – continuaba la pelirosa, nerviosamente.

- Saku…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó levantando la mirada.

- Te amo.

La Haruno se congeló en el lugar. Eso… sí que no se lo esperaba. Se hundió en los ojos de Sasuke y sintió que le faltaba el aire. La vista se le nubló por las lágrimas. Alguien la amaba. Realmente alguien la amaba. ¡Ya no estaba sola! Tenía a alguien en el mundo y ese alguien la tenía a ella. Se mordió el labio inferior y soltó la esponja con la que estuvo forcejeando con Sasuke.

- ¿Qué pasa, Saku? ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó el moreno, preocupado. La chica sollozó en silencio, conteniendo los suspiros hasta que lo dejó salir.

- Lloro de felicidad – respondió la muchacha acercándose para abrazarlo, a lo que él le correspondió. – Lloro porque estoy feliz de que todo haya terminado… de que estés bien… lloro de felicidad porque… yo también te amo, Sasuke-kun…

En los labios de Sasuke se dibujó una sonrisa sincera y la separó delicadamente, sujetando su rostro entre sus manos para mirarla a los ojos. Esos jades que lo había hipnotizado desde el primer momento, no podía explicar todo el amor que sentía hacia esa muchacha indefensa que tenía abrazada a él. La protegería, la querría, la amaría, serían felices… esos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente del moreno. Cerró los ojos y se acercó a los labios de la chica.

- _Te amo tanto mi Flor de Cerezo…_

- _Yo también mi Sasuke-kun…_

.

- ¿Saku?

- ¿Si? – respondió la muchacha levantando su cabeza del pecho de su novio.

- Ven conmigo. – se levantó del pasto y le tendió la mano para que le siguiera. Y ella sería capaz de seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo así que le hizo caso. Dejaron el jardín, en donde se habían pasado casi toda la noche y entraron a la casa. Subieron por las escaleras y, a pedido de Sasuke, entraron a la habitación de Sakura.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-kun? – quiso saber la chica.

El Uchiha fue hasta el cuaderno que su novia le había enseñado hacía ya tres meses, al llegar a su casa, y lo abrió. Buscó con el dedo un renglón y sonrió.

- Toma – le dijo alcanzándole el cuaderno rosa con las canciones que ella había escrito – Escuchame y escribe ¿si? – prosiguió pasándole la lapicera que él le había dado.

Sakura asintió confundida y bajó la vista hacia la canción. Su expresión se suavizó y delineó una pequeña sonrisa. Era la canción de Sasuke. Miró al moreno dando a entender que empezara y él, mostrando los dientes, comenzó a recitar: (1)

…

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"_

Al terminar con la oración, Sakura levantó la vista sonriendo para encontrar que Sasuke estaba haciendo lo mismo. Dejó el cuaderno a un lado y se acercó para besarlo.

- _Cause we were bought young when I first saw you…_ - terminó cantando para depositar un suave beso sobre los labios de Sasuke.

Definitivamente, Sasuke y Sakura no podían pedir nada más.

Sakura había encontrado a una persona a la cual amar y con la cual sentirse amada, ser feliz y poder vivir tranquila.

Sintió los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos y se sintió en el cielo. Su Sasuke-kun era lo único que necesitaba. _Y con eso le bastaba_.

Sasuke había encontrado alguien que logró romper el muro que le había impuesto a su corazón, abriéndose paso entre el sufrimiento y sanando su dolor. Alguien a quien hacerle canciones, alguien con quien soñar.

Sintiendo los labios de Sakura y pensando en cuanto la amaba, se sintió en el paraíso. Porque su Saku era lo único que necesitaba y lo único que realmente amaba. _Eso era lo único que sabia y con eso le bastaba._ Porque gracias a ella, había Recuperado El Amor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)** Love Store – Taylor Swift **(final)

"_Él se arrodilló en el pasto y puso un anillo en mi dedo y dijo:_

_Cásate conmigo, Julieta; y nunca estarás sola._

_Te amo y eso es todo lo que se. _

_Hablé con tu padre, ve eligiendo un vestido blanco._

_Esta es una historia de amor, solo di que Sí_.

_Porque ambos éramos jóvenes cuando te vi por primera vez"_

Snif snif, tengo que decir que **TERMINÉ EL FIC**! ^^ Estoy muy feliz con lo que hice y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado, porque eso es lo que verdaderamente importa.

Snif snif, voy a extrañar sus reviews… :( Pero no piensen que esta es la última vez que me van a ver. Tengo ideas en mi cabeza y no se pueden quedar ahí ^^

Entonces, dejen muchos reviews para este último capitulo, si?

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER MI FIC! Y principalmente a **lupita-chan**, a quien fue dedicado, con mucho amor.

Nos leemos pronto, gente ;)

Se despide…

**Hikari x Takeru. **


End file.
